El secreto de Botan
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: El caos vuelve a amenazar a los tres mundos, se requiere de la fuerza de los antiguos detectives espirituales pero en esto  está involucrada una simpática guía. ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere la persona más importante de su vida?
1. La vuelta de los antiguos detectives

Notas del Fanfic: Este fic empieza con el final del anime por lo tanto Yusuke, Keyko y Kuwabara tienen 17 años y Kurama en su forma humana 18. También aviso que este fic está siendo publicado en con el nombre de la cara oculta y el pasado de Botan y por supuesto por mi bajo la cuenta de sakura_kuran.

Aclaraciones: A medida que se desarrolle la trama aparecerán personajes de Fushigi Yuugi que he decidido incluirlos porque me encantany pegan mucho con la historia (siempre dentro de la trama claro está) y también porque pueden llegar a darle un toque de humor y a parte he escogido el nombre de Kohaku porque me encanta. Puede que al principio parezca algo aburrida pero poco a poco se irá poniendo interesante, lo prometo =). Un beso y espero que lo disfruten.

** ~La vuelta de los antiguos detectives espirituales.~**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que el primer torneo del mundo infernal acabó, Yusuke tenía 17 años y había vuelto al mundo humano para estar con Keyko, él había sido despedido por Koenma porque era un demonio y como tal no podía seguir siendo detective espiritual. Todo estaba últimamente muy tranquilo desde que Enki se proclamó rey, no habían atacado ha humanos y reinaba una paz extrema tanto en el mundo espiritual como en el mundo humano pero en el mundo infernal era distinto, ahora que había cierta conexión con el mundo humano se había empezado a extender un rumor que pronto rompería tan preciada calma, aunque ya se dice la calma solo precede a la tempestad.

Hiei quien vivía con Mukuro en el mundo infernal decidió contarle a Kurama los rumores que había por allí y como estaba la situación. Enterados una vez de la situación en el mundo espiritual, el rey Enma decidió reunirse con su hijo. En un principio se decidió que no hacía falta intervenir pues la situación estaba controlada pero eso era lo que se pensaba, poco a poco fueron apareciendo demonios rebeldes que iban a causar más de un problema en los tres mundos.

Al final todo era un caos en el mundo infernal, el maldito rumor que se había extendido había dejado mella en prácticamente todos los demonios, primero afecto a los más débiles pero cuando se aporto una prueba de que el rumor era cierto los demonios más fuertes y ambiciosos decidieron tomar cartas en ese asunto.

En el mundo espiritual se decidió poner alerta roja y en un caso así la única solución fue llamar a los antiguos detectives espirituales y conseguir la mayor ayuda posible.

Yusuke paseaba tranquilamente en un parque junto con Keyko cuando una guía espiritual conocida para ellos dos se paro en frente y les llamo. Esa guía era Hinageshi, una joven de cabello pelirrojo, corto, con flequillo recto pero que se levantaba un pelo hacia arriba dándole un aspecto ligeramente infantil y gracioso., de tez blanca y con grandes ojos verdes, no era muy bajita pero tampoco muy alta, delgada, atractiva, simpática y muy graciosa pero se ponía seria en las situaciones que requerían de esa seriedad.

Después de su llegada tan repentina Hinageshi le dijo a Yusuke que fuera al templo de la maestra Genkai donde todos lo estaban esperando y que Keyko también fuera porque estaban todas las chicas allí que esto era urgente, en un cuarto de hora aproximadamente estaban todos allí reunidos.

Cuando Yusuke abrió la puerta desganado se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Allí no solo estaba Kuwabara, Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina y Hiei sino también el príncipe Koenma , Yomi, Mukuro y Shura pero Botan no estaba, en su lugar estaba Hinageshi.

Yusuke era un chico alto, delgado de músculos marcados, muy guapo con facciones varoniles, grandes ojos marrones pelo negro con reflejos verdes, corto con el flequillo echado hacia atrás.

Detrás de él estaba su novia Keyko que era una chica alta, delgada con un cuerpo esbelto, llevaba el cabello largo, marrón, suelto con un flequillo recto, era lo que se dice toda una preciosidad.

En la sala se encontraba Kuwbara un chico muy alto, de cabello naranja, rizado recogido en un cono hacia delante, tenía los ojos pequeños, negros y alargados sus facciones eran duras y su cuerpo muy musculoso.

Por otro lado estaba su hermana mayor Shizuru quien también era muy alta, con los ojos pequeños, alargados y marrones, aunque un poco más grandes que su hermano, era delgada con un cuerpo esbelto y un gran busto, llevaba el cabello largo, liso y castaño claro con un flequillo de lado.

A su lado estaba Yukina, la demonio de hielo, era una chica muy bajita, delgada con facciones muy finas, de ojos grandes y rojos que enamorarían a cualquiera, era muy dulce su pelo liso, verde aguamarina más o menos a media melena estaba siempre recogido en una especia de coleta baja de cuyo coletero salian tres horquillas rojas.

Seguido de ella estaba hinageshi, y Kurama. Kurama era el sueño de cualquier mujer, era alto de cabello rojo, liso y largo ojos grandes y verdes, de piel blanca aunque ligeramente bronceada, de facciones muy finas, tanto que a veces parecía una mujer; delgado pero con un cuerpo fibrado con sus músculos marcados, era muy amable aunque serio e incluso a veces podía llegar a ser frío.

Despúes estaba Hiei, quien era el hermano mayor de Yukina y un demonio de fuego, aunque esta no lo sabía. Era un chico bajito, de cabello negro, liso y en punta, tenía el cuerpo con unos músculos muy marcados, los ojos eran grandes y rojos, sus facciones no eran ni muy duras ni muy finas eran normales pero con la piel blanca. Era un chico muy frío y a veces arrogante. Llevaba una cinta en la frente que ocultaba su tercer ojo o Jagan.

A su lado estaba Mukuro una mujer de cabello naranja, liso y corto, de tez blanca,llevaba una parte de la cara tapada y en esa misma parte tenía un monóculo en el ojo, en la otra se podía apreciar que su ojo era azul, era una mujer delgada y fuerte y de un carácter extraño. Era un demonio muy poderoso y al cual muchos temían.

Por último estaban Yomi y su hijo Shura, Yomi era un demonio también muy poderoso y muy temido, tenía el pelo largo, negro y liso, era alto, de facciones también finas aunque llevaba siempre los ojos cerrados, pues estaba ciego, de su cabeza sobresalían seis cuernos, dos de la frente, dos por detrás y dos en el centro pero salían de los lados, tenía también tres orejas puntiagudas y a pesar de ser un hombre estricto era amable y quería muchísimo a su hijo quien obviamente al ser más pequeño era más bajito, llevaba el pelo corto, negro, liso, de facciones finas y tez blanca como su padre de su frente salía un cuerno, sus ojos eran grandes entre violetas y rosa amatista, era muy activo aunque a veces daba el aspecto de un niño malcriado.

Al centro de la sala estaban la maestra Genkai, una mujer mayor de facciones duras, cabello corto, rizado y rosa, maestra de técnicas espirituales, seria y muy dura con su alumno (Yusuke). Y al lado de esta estaba el Principe Koenma , en su forma de adolescente, era alto moreno de cabelo corto, liso y color marrón ojos alargados y marrones, delgado, muy guapo y llevaba un chupete en la boca.

-Muy bien ahora que ya estamos todos podemos empezar.- dijo la maestra Genkai.


	2. La leyenda

** ~La leyenda.~**

**-**De acuerdo vieja por qué me habeis molestado.- empezó a decir Yusuke.

Genkai quien ignoró completamente lo que su estúpido alumno dijo le cedió la palabra al príncipe de Reikai.

-Yusuke este es un asunto muy serio, pone en riesgo la vida de los tres mundos.- dijo pausadamente el príncipe.- Según lo que me han comentado la situación aparentemente tranquila se debe a que hay alguien que impide que los demonios ataquen libremente al mundo humano y sinceramente ese no es Enki aunque se está encargando de los rebeldes.

-¡Qué! – se alarmó Yusuke.-pero ¿por qué quieren atacarnos?

-Si me dejas te lo explicaré.- intervino Kurama.

-Se ve que alguien ha extendido un rumor en Makai que se ha hecho bastante famoso. Según dicen es una antigua leyenda pero se ha comprobado que es cierta. No se sabe quién lo extendió, ni quién mantiene bajo control a la mayoría de los demonios pero parece ser que Makai se ha dividido en dos, los seguidores de Enki y los seguidores de ese desconocido que buscan poder.

-Tampoco sabemos con qué finalidad está causando todo este caos pero el asunto se está volviendo bastante serio.- intervino Mukuro.- muchos demonios de nivel bajo han venido al mundo humano en busca de alguien que les puede dar un poder sumamente grande mucho más que el nuestro y eso que somos demonios de clase S.

-¿Y quién se supone que es tan poderoso?- dijo Kuwabara.

-No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que es una mujer.

-Yomi ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Lo sé porque eso es lo que dice el rumor.

-Explicadnos exactamente qué es lo que dice ese rumor.-pidió pensativo el príncipe Koenma.

-Fui de los primero que escuche ese maldito rumor, en un principio lo creí una tontería que alguien se había inventado y pocos lo creían pero al extenderse ha llegado a tener miles de seguidores.- dijo Hiei.- según dice hay una mujer en el mundo humano proveniente del Reikai que tiene un poder espiritual inmenso y el cual puede cederse a través de algún tipo de forma pero para ello deben de encontrar primero a la susodicha.

-¿De qué forma se transmite ese poder?- pregunto Keyko.

-No lo sabemos, eso es lo que dice el rumor, suponemos que solo los que han ido a encontrarse con el tipo ese que está reclutando gente para buscar a esa ningen lo saben pero ninguno dice nada, incluso los que hemos capturado no sueltan ni pío, prefieren morir.

-Es extraño, con lo cobardes que son algunos y que todavía no hayan soltado prenda.

-No es tan extraño.- interrumpió Mukuro.- según lo que he investigado se dice que ha esa mujer nunca se le agota el poder, solo muerta se perderá su poder así que puede cederle un gran poder a cuantos demonios quiera, por eso no es de suponer que no rebelen el secreto pues solo quieren el poder para ellos o para sus camaradas, con el fin de acabar con nosotros los más fuertes y conquistar Ningekai. También he podido averiguar que esa ningen está por esta ciudad así que no tardará en estar invdida por demonios.

-Pero si se supone que esa mujer está aquí, y tiene un gran poder espiritual, ¿por qué no lo hemos notado ninguno de nosotros?- preguntó Yusuke.

-Eso tiene una fácil explicación.- empezó Kurama.- o nosotros somos muy débiles comparados con ella y no notamos su energía, cosa poco probable, o está utilizando algún tipo de objeto que retiene la mayor parte o en totalidad su poder hasta hacerla pasar desapercibida como una ningen normal.

-No tenemos más información, sobre como es ella o algo más.- intervino por primera vez Shizuru quien estaba fumando su cigarrillo.

-Yo.- empezó a decir Shura.- he investigado y he averiguado que es un hombre ningen que también proviene del Reikai quien está reclutando a los demonios y parece ser que también tiene un gran poder.

-Hum

-Puff seguro que solo es una broma, no puede existir alguien así y mucho menos una mujer, seguro que cuando no encuentren lo que buscan se cansaran y asesinarán al estúpido ese.

-No vayas tan deprisa idiota.- le dijo Genkai a Yusuke.- parece que tu sabes algo de este asunto ¿no Koenma?

-A ciencia cierta no lo sé pero ese rumor concuerda con una antigua leyenda que mi padre me contó una vez sobre Reikai y Makai:

Hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era pequeño existía un clan en el mundo de Reikai muy reconocido por todos, el clan Yakimitsu. Todos hablaban de las virtudes que tenían todos los nacidos en ese clan, los hombres poseían una extremada fuerza, una gran energía espiritual y una belleza inigualable. Las mujeres eran envidiadas y codiciadas, tenían siempre rasgos finos, una belleza extrema y una energía espiritual incomparable. Todos eran unos expertos en artes marciales y en dominar y moldear la energía espiritual, incluso se podría decir que ese clan era un mini reino pues todos y cada uno de ellos tenían sus sirvientes y sus guardianes, dicen que todo el que se casaba con alguien proveniente de allí tenía una vida prospera y mucha suerte. En ese tiempo, los hombres de ese clan al ser los más fuertes eran los detectives espirituales y las mujeres las guías del río de la muerte. Pero según dice la leyenda, una mujer de ese clan contra todo pronóstico, un día que fue a recoger un alma perdida al mundo humano fue descubierta por un hombre, un demonio reencarnado y parece ser que ambos se enamoraron a primera vista. Estuvieron saliendo en secreto durante mucho tiempo hasta que fueron descubiertos. Por ese entonces se condenó esa relación y separaron a los amantes hasta que la mujer se reveló y decidió enfrentarse al clan para poder disfrutar de su amor, fue desterrada junto a sus sirvientes y guardianes al mundo humano por ser una vergüenza y se le hecho una maldición, esta decía que toda mujer que naciera dentro del seno de esa familia sería desgraciada y se enamoraría de un demonio reencarnado y para que esa relación nunca fuese feliz la mujer quedo maldecida con poder conceder todo ese poder espiritual a quien quisiera pero a la vez también se lo arrebatarían a la fuerza. Durante años se siguió la relación de esa familia, el clan desapareció y hasta hace poco que esa familia sufrió un ataque y se pensaba que todos estaban muertos pero al parecer no es así.


	3. Un pequeño problema

**Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene lemon (en capítulos más adelante).**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen sino al gran Yoshihiro Togashi y los de Fushigi Yuugi a la gran Yuu Watase.

**~Un pequeño problema.~**

- El que los atacó parece ser que era un guardián muy poderoso, el mismo que acabó con el clan por lo que se les dio por muertos.

-Si ese hombre acabó con todo un clan de guerreros poderosos estamos en una situación muy complicada.- dijo Kurama.

-Que crueles.- intervinó Keyko.

-Quizá sí pero está terminantemente prohibido que seres del Reikai y del Makai se junten.

- Pues yo lo veo injusto, si se aman deberían estar juntos no importa qué y además solo por eso han condenado a todas las mujeres de esa generación y no pueden vivir una vida normal, y a parte si fuera yo quien tuviese esa vida no lo podría soportar.-defendió Keyko quien no sabía en ese entonces la certeza de sus palabras.

-Puede pero las normas son las normas, además ahora al ser medio humana si puede casarse con el demonio.

-Escucha Koenma si esa mujer es humana y está enamorada de un demonio, ¿no podría ser Keyko la chica que buscan? Lo digo porque Urameshi es un demonio y ella una humana, no es eso pues ya está misterio resuelto buajajajaja! Pero mira que soy listo.- dijo Kuwabara que fue a coger las manos de Yukina y le dijo.- ahora que ya está todo claro te hare disfrutar de la fuerza del amor Yukina.

-Ah! Vale.- dijo Yukina_.- no entiendo nada de lo que me dice.-_pensó la aludida.

Hiei le echo una mirada asesina a Kuwabara y este ante aquel acto respondió:

-¿Tienes algún problema microbio?, se que sientes celos ante el poder y el atractivo del Gran Kasuma Kuwabara pero nunca podrás llegar a la suela de mis zapatos buajajajaja.

-Santa inocencia, cada vez eres más idiota.

-¡Qué dices pulga!

Hiei y Kuwabara se habían levantado y estaban a punto de empezar a pelear cuando el prícipe Koenma intervino.

-Ya vasta vosotros dos.-riñó.- Kuwabara no es tan sencillo y el misterio no está para nada resuelto, quizá Yusuke si sea un demonio pero Keyko no es la mujer.

-¿Por qué?

-Muy simple la mujer proviene de Reikai por lo que no es una humana completa, además si me hubieses escuchado sabrías que sabe artes marciales, aparte estoy seguro que ella sabe como de grande es su poder espiritual y está al tanto de todo.

- Pero si no sabemos como es, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, estoy seguro que mi padre sabe quién es pero no me lo ha querido decir. Solo sé que es una mujer con una belleza que no pasa desapercibida en ningún lado y que su pelo tiene una característica, es rizado. Eso es lo único que he averiguado de mi padre.

-Pero si sabe quién es, ¿por qué no nos lo dice?

- Dice que tarde o temprano ella aparecerá ante nosotros y que no le corresponde a él decir quién es, si ella quiere nos los dirá y ha asegurado que es quien menos esperamos. Por ahora nuestra función es controlar la situación, investigar y protegerla.

-Eso es absurdo, ¿cómo vamos a proteger a alguien que no sabemos ni quién es?

-No lo sé Yusuke, no lo sé pero esas son las órdenes, además necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Mukuro, Yomi, ¿creeis que los seguidores de Enki se unirían a nosotros?

- Si se lo pedimos es lo más probable.- habló Yusuke.- y hablando de ayuda ¿dónde está Botan?

-Eso hace tiempo que no la veo.-dijo Keyko.

- Al parecer mi padre le dio vacaciones y no la encuentro por ningún lugar.

-Mejor, esa Onna lo único que hacía era estorbar.-afirmó Hiei.

-Hiei no te pases, has sido muy cruel.

-Bueno dejémonos de tonterías.-habló la maestra Genkai.- nos dividiremos en grupos y buscaremos a la mujer a como dé lugar. Yusuke y Keyko id por la región sur de la ciudad, Kuwabara y Hinageshi por el este; Mukuro, Yomi y Shura iran a Makai a investigar, Koenma y Shizuru buscaran por el oeste, Kurama y Hiei por el norte. Yukina y yo nos quedaremos aquí y avisaremos a más gente para que nos ayuden.

- De acuerdo, Ayame está revisando todos los documentos del Reikai por si encuentra algo, si no hay nada más que hacer manos a la obra.

Dicho esto todos se dispusieron a salir excepto Kuwabara que cogió de las manos a Yukina y le dijo:

-Tranquila mi amada Yukina, nosotros salvaremos los tres mundos y con la fuerza de mi amor te protegeré hasta el fin.

Cuando iba a continuar diciendo tonterías sin sentido, Hinageshi le cogió de la oreja y se lo llevó a rastras.

Mientras se celebraba esta reunión, en otro lugar había un grupo de demonios experimentando con la fruta del tiempo pasado.

-Sí ¡Ya está!, ¡lo conseguí!

-Ya has acabado, ya era hora no.

-Cállate estúpido, tú no entiendes nada. He hecho una pequeña modificación en este fruto del pasado, así que si nos aparece alguno de esos detectives solo tendremos que rociarlo con esta colonia y quedara completamente indefenso muajajajajaja.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Tu falta de fe en tu maestro es insultante pero te hare una pequeña demostración, suelta al trolk.

De repente apareció un demonio altísimo, con cara de sapo, muy musculoso, vestido con unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta amarilla que resaltaban con su piel verde. Era un monstruo gigantesco fuera de control que intentó atacar a su propio creador pero éste le roció con ese mejunje que había hecho y la piel del monstruo empezó a arder hasta que finalmente se hizo tan pequeño que no podía ni caminar.

-Ves jajajaja soy un genio jajajaja.

-Vaya por una vez algo le ha salido bien maestro.- dijo un demonio delgado, con alas en su espalda, cabello largo rubio, solo le cubría un taparrabos y su piel era completamente azul.

-Bien Shun llama a Goki nos vamos.

De acuerdo maestro.

Por otro lado, en la región norte de la ciudad, Kurama y Hiei iban paseando por un bosque tranquilamente buscando una casa que se escondía por allí cerca hasta que se encontraron con unos demonios.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que vosotros también buscáis a la chica que sorpresa encontrarme con los grandes Hiei y Kurama. Muajajajaja.

-¿Quién eres y dónde está la mujer?

-Oh pero que descortés soy, no me he presentado. Soy el gran científico el doctor Sram.- dijo un hombre de aspecto feo, bajito, gordo, calvo, con orejas puntiagudas, dientes afilados y dos cuernos que sobresalían en su frente.- La mujer no sé donde está pero sé que vive escondida por aquí cerca. Por cierto estos son mis secuaces, shun.- dijo señalando al demonio rubio de antes.- y Goki aunque creo que a este ya lo conoceis.

Goki era un demonio de piel roja, pelo largo y castaño, con tres cuernos en la cabeza, los dientes sobresalían de su boca, alto y con un cuerpo muy musculoso aunque en su forma humana daba aspecto de subnormal.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo.- dijo el aludido.

-¡Qué!, tú estabas en la prisión del Reikai.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Kurama estaba, pero yo le ayude a salir.- dicho esto el doctor Sram empezó a reír como un loco.

-Vasta de chachara.- dicho esto Hiei atacó e intento cortarles con la catana pero el secuaz rubio se interpuso y recibió el golpe, acabando cortado por la mitad ante su fiel creador.

-Malditos esta me la vais a pagar.- dicho esto les roció con su poción hasta que logro acabarse.

De un momento a otro la piel de ambos empezó a quemar, Hiei se retorcía en el suelo hasta que adquirió el aspecto de un indefenso perrito negro, chiquitín, con las orejas hacia abajo y los ojos grandes y rojos.

Por otra parte a Kurama le ardía también la piel pero poco a poco se fue transformando y apareció el gran Youko Kurama, el ladrón legendario. Un espíritu en forma de zorro, era alto aproximadamente 2 metros, muy musculoso, muy guapo, vestía antiguas ropas blancas, de cabellos largos y plateados, de piel blanca, ojos dorados y alargados y tenía dos orejas zorrunas y cola. Después de adquirir esa forma su cuerpo, poco apoco fue empequeñeciéndose hasta quedar transformado en un pequeño zorrito blanco de ojos dorados.

-Muajajajaja pobre iluso, le he hecho una pequeña modificación al fruto de la vida pasada para que ahora no solo vuelvas atrás en el tiempo sino que encima te conviertas en un pequeño animalillo indefenso jajajajaja.

-Doctor ¿cuánto dura el efecto?-preguntó Goki.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, entre una semana o un mes, en cualquier caso el tiempo suficiente como para matarlos. Jajajajajaja.

Goki cogió del lomo a Kurama y le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, mientras que el doctor le pegaba puñetazos a Hiei. A pesar de que intentaron huir Goki los cogió con una cadena de energía espiritual y fue estampándolos contra los árboles hasta que ya ni se pudieron levantar de los golpes recibidos. El doctor estaba a punto de darles su fin cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Eh, tú! No te da vergüenza atacar a unos simples bebés indefensos.-se oyó a una voz femenina gritar.

**/**

**Muchisimas gracias a Alian por su review, me ha alegrado muchísimo y animado a seguir subiendo al menos los capítulos que tengo escritos (que son 7, no muchos) poco a poco los iré subiendo.=) Espero que les siga gustando mi historia.**

Un besito a todos los que lo leen y los que comentan. ¡Cuidense!


	4. Sentimientos confesados

**~Sentimientos confesados~**

Dos jóvenes humanas se acercaron hacia donde estaban los demonios una de ellas era alta de piel fina y un poco bronceada, de pelo largo, liso, negro recogido hacia atrás con un lazo rojo, vestía una falda negra y una camisa roja, enseñaba sus bonitas piernas que eran estilizadas por unas botas negras con un poco de tacón. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color marrón claro y sus labios finos, estaba un poco maquillada y destacaba sobre su acompañante que era una mujer de cabello azul claro anudado en una coleta alta, su piel muy blanca contrastaba con la bronceada de la chica y su forma de vestir también, porque mientras una iba arreglada la otra era natural, la chica de pelo azul no era tan alta como la otra llevaba una camisa rosa larga a rayas con un cinturón negro, unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados que delineaban perfectamente su bonita figura, y unas zapatillas rosa y negras, sus ojos eran grandes y tenían un color entre amatista y el cuarzo rosa , dos perlas muy bonitas.

Un demonio, Goki en concreto, se quedó observando a la chica de cabello azul pues la conocía de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Ambas se acercaron donde estaban los cuatro demonios la mujer de pelo azul (muy conocida por Kurama y Hiei) se puso enfrente encarando a los demonios mientras que la otra chica se ponía detrás de ellos.

-Que poca vergüenza mira que meterte con dos inocentes bebés.- dijo la chica de pelo azul.- ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

-¿Y quién es esa? ¿Tú?- se burló el doctor.- Venga no me hagas reír.

-Takiko coge a los bebés en brazos y pégate lo más que puedas al árbol.

-Pero Botan.

-Tranquila yo os protegeré

-No te metas en mi camino humana estúpida.

-Pues va a ser está humana estúpida quien te patee el trasero.- amenazó

-Ya me has hartado.- dijo el doctor.

Inmediatamente sacó una cuerda de energía espiritual y se la lanzo a la mujer que la esquivó saltando y cayó con toda la elegancia de un felino. El doctor empezó a perseguirla azotando su látigo sin darle tiempo ni a un respiro. Por su parte la chica se estaba cansando asique decidió no estar tan pasiva y pasar a la acción, total no había nadie que la viera y mucho menos que pudiese descubrir su verdadera identidad. Así que decidió acabarlo rápido. Envolvió su puño con una increíble fuerza espiritual, esquivó el látigo del demonio y lo golpeó con toda esa energía en su cara que fue lanzado hacia atrás con mucha fuerza.

Mientras tanto Goki iba a atacar a la chica que había cogido a los pequeños animalitos demonios en sus brazos.

-Dámelos y no te pasará nada hasta que acabe con ellos.

-No, Botan me ha dicho que los cuide y así hare y tú no podrás hacerme nada o si no ella te matará.

-Jajajaja esa humana debilucha sin energía espiritual nunca podría vencer a un demonio como yo, aunque mis favoritas son las almas de los niños me han dicho que el alma de las mujeres jóvenes también está muy buena.

Se escuchó un grito que retumbó en todo el bosque, Goki iba acercándose lentamente a la chica mientras que ésta a cada paso que daba el demonio retrocedía uno hasta que su espalda tocó el tronco del árbol y no pudo retroceder más. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar a la chica el doctor, quien había salido volando por la fuerza del impacto en su cara se estrelló contra Goki y salieron volando tres metros más hacia atrás.

Botan apareció en el cielo con su remo y de un salto bajó.

-¿Estás bien Takiko? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No gracias a ti no a ha logrado hacerme nada, aunque quería atacarme.

Los dos demonios se levantaron, de repente el doctor empezó a emitir una energía espiritual poderosa y empezó a crecer hasta que llegó a tener unos dos metros y medio más o menos. Su musculatura y su pelo también crecieron y su aspecto se volvió muy amenazante aunque en su cara conservaba un bulto hinchado producto del puñetazo que había recibido anteriormente.

-Has logrado enfadarme niñata y no solo eso mira la deformidad que me has hecho en mi preciosa cara.- escupió con despreció el doctor.- ¡Morirás!

Botan puso el puño delante y tiró hacia atrás a Takiko quién tenía cara de asustada. (Como en el primer opening donde Keiko y Botan son atacadas por Byako el tigre gigante)

-Sujeta bien a los demonios.- ordenó Botan.

El demonio se abalanzó contra las chicas, Botan cogió en brazos a Takiko y saltó, dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó grácilmente en el suelo.

El doctor se estampó de lleno contra el suelo y pronunció una maldición. Después se levantó y fue corriendo hacia las chicas.

-Retrocede Takiko.

Cuando el demonio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Botan saltó y le propinó una fuerte patada en la clavícula haciendo que su cuello se doblara y así muriese. Por su parte Goki se había mantenido al margen observando la pelea, pero se sorprendió mucho de la fuerza de la mujer esa, intentó recordar quién era pero no lo consiguió, él asustado retrocedió cuando la mujer se le quedó mirando y le amenazó:

-Más vale que te marches si no quieres acabar como él porque no os perdonaré que hayais atacado a gente indefensa.

Dicho esto, el cuerpo de Botan empezó a echar una potente energía espiritual azul que a su lado formo dos tigres. Goki espantado de semejante energía salió huyendo a toda velocidad, después Botan volvió a su estado normal y se acercó a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.

-De nada ¿y los bebés?

-Mal están muy heridos aunque no se han perdido detalle de tu actuación.

Ambas empezaron a reír y fueron caminando a través del claro hasta que un joven muy apuesto de pelo largo, castaño anudado en una coleta baja, de piel blanca, ojos grandes y azules, cuerpo musculoso, alto, todo lo que se dice un tío bueno.

Takiko al verlo soltó a los pequeños demonios y se fue corriendo a abrazarlos, estos cayeron al suelo haciéndose todavía más daño.

-Takiko, bruta desconsiderada.- gritó Botan, quien se agacho y le habló a los pequeños-¿Estáis bien? Vaya esas heridas parecen serias.

Botan puso sus manos en los pequeños animalillos y empezó a darles energía consiguiendo que así se curasen un poco sus heridas. Una vez acabado les dijo:

-Muy bien, por vosotros no puedo hacer nada más así que estás heridas las curaremos en casa.

-¡Ey! Vamos Botan no seas lenta o te dejamos aquí.- Gritó Takiko.

-Ya voy

Cogió a los demonios en brazos apoyando cuidadosamente la espalda de ellos en sus pechos para que así fueran más cómodos (como Keyko cogía a Pu). El demonio plateado empezó a removerse inquieto en los brazos de ella pues se había colorado, mientras que el otro simplemente estaba estático y aún no salía de su asombro.

_-Kurama ¿has visto lo mismo que yo? ¿De verdad esta onna puede ser tan fuerte?_

-_Sí Hiei, lo he visto y parece que es incluso más fuerte que nosotros. Debemos quedarnos para averiguar qué es lo que pasa aquí. _

_Ugh! Me siento incómodo.- pensó Kurama._

_Jajajaja –empezó a reir Hiei.- no será que estás avergonzado de que sus pechos se apoyen en tu espalda._

_No sé qué gilipolleces dices, eso a mí no me tiene por qué afectar._

_Bueno aunque sea una idiota sigue siendo una mujer y tus instintos reaccionan Kitsune y más en el estado tan primitivo y vergonzoso en que nos encontramos._

_Si Mukuro lo supiese no reaccionaria tan bien._

_Eso no tiene nada que ver a mi no me gusta esta estúpida Onna._

Sin darse cuenta, mientras ellos mantenían esa conversación mental Botan y sus amigos ya habían llegado a su casa, era una casa normal, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero muy espaciosa, las paredes eran blancas y azules muy claras. Nada más entrar había un gran espacio, a la derecha se encontraba la cocina que tenía una mesa alta en el centro con muchas sillas, y a la izquierda las habitaciones y el baño. Siguiendo hacia delante había un espacioso comedor, una mesa baja con muchos cojines en el suelo y tres grandes sillones alrededor, en el suelo había una especie de manta grande con cojines.

-Takiko puedes ir a buscar un cojín grande para los pequeños.

-Aish, no me apetece, Uruki cariño anda ves tú.

-¡Qué! Ni en broma id alguna de vosotras.- pero no pudo objetar nada porque tanto Botan como Takiko habían puesto carita de cachorro abandonado y al final acabo por ir a buscar el cojín aunque salió del comedor refunfuñando entrando en una habitación que tenía un pasillo.

-Ah! Qué bien estar ya en casa estoy muy cansada.

-Anda Takiko si no has hecho nada.

-El no hacer nada agota aunque hacer tantas cosas como tú más.

Botan y Takiko se sentaron en un sofá, el primero que había y dejaron a los cachorros sus piernas. Takiko tenía en sus piernas a Hiei y Botan a Kurama. Ambas estaban acariciándolos haciendo que ellos sintieran una sensación placentera, pero desde que Uruki le había dicho una cosa al oído miraba de forma significativa a ambos demonios.

-Ne Takiko, ¿te pasa algo?

-No ¿por?

_-_ Es que has estado muy rara en el camino, no se estabas muy sumida en tus pensamientos y miras de una forma un poco rara a mis bebés.

-Eh! Pues no me he dado cuenta.- y se puso a reír de una forma tonta, Botan le miro de una forma rara pero lo dejo pasar, total Takiko siempre hace cosas raras.

-Oye Botan, ¿Por qué no te declaras?

-¿eh? ¿A quién?

-¿cómo que ha quién? Obvio que a ese amigo tuyo que te gusta, ese que es humano y demonio, espera como se llamaba, a si Suuichi Minamino.

-¡Quéeeeee! Tú estás loca o qué, cómo voy a declararme a Kurama.

-¿Por qué no? Te gusta.

-Que va eso son imaginaciones tuyas.- intentó mentir Botan pero el gran sonrojo en su cara la delataba.

-Ya por eso tu cara parece un tomate maduro ¿no? Venga que no sabes mentir, a parte sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme.

- Me rindo.- suspiró, dejó de acariciar al cachorro y lo cogió por sus dos patitas delanteras, lo levantó y lo puso muy cerca de su cara mirándolo detenidamente.

-Es precioso ¿no crees?

-Sí, la verdad es que son muy monos los dos, aunque ver un zorrito plateado llama más la atención porque es muy raro pero a la vez muy bonito. ¡EH! No intentes cambiar de tema, ¿te gusta o no?

-¿Kurama?- dijo mientras vio como asentía la chica sentada a su lado por el rabillo del ojo y después suspiro.- Sí me gusta, me encanta, me trae loca, estoy enamoradísima de él, tanto que a veces no sé cómo comportarme cuando está cerca, me pongo tan nerviosa que acabo haciendo siempre alguna estupidez.

Mientras Botan expresaba sus más profundos sentimientos miraba al pequeño zorrito que tenia levantado. Lentamente lo bajo y lo puso en su regazo, el zorrillo se puso cara a ella y no dejó de mirarla.

-Y entonces ¿por qué no se lo dices?- preguntó Takiko quién sabía que sentía algo por él pero no se imagina que era algo tan profundo.

Kurama quién miraba directo a la cara de Botan, vio como sus ojos expresaron una gran tristeza. De un momento a otro bajó la mirada y sintió como su cabeza se mojaba. Inmediatamente volvió a subir su mirada y vio como caían de la cara de Botan unas lágrimas saladas que lo mojaban.

-Porque él no me quiere, ni si quiera creo que pueda fijarse en mi teniendo tantas chicas guapas detrás.

-Eso tú no lo sabrás hasta que no se lo digas.

- Takiko, no insistas, además Tamahome tiene razón, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se enamoraría de mi, quién podría querer a una persona que está sucia como yo.- y rompió a llorar sonoramente.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!- gritó Takiko.- Tamahome es un idiota, y eso lo dijo porque le dio rabia que fueras más fuerte que él.

-Igualmente, aunque lo haya dicho por eso tiene razón y eso nadie puede negárselo, yo soy una persona que tiene el alma manchada, que está sucia y no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi causa.

Kurama no aguantó más ver llorar a Botan de esa forma por su causa, apoyó sus patitas delanteras en los pechos de ella y puso su hocico en la cara de ella intentando secar sus lágrimas.

-Yo no pienso que seas sucia, es más pienso que eres muy bella y pura solo que has tenido muy mala suerte y has sufrido mucho, además él no querer involucrar a tus amigos para que no corran peligro te convierte en una persona noble y estoy segura que él piensa lo mismo.- dijo mirando de manera significativa al zorrillo por su acto.

Botan soltó una risa irónica y dijo:

-Seguro.

-Aiiishh no creo que exista otra persona con la moral tan baja como tú, mujer.

Botan empezó a reír, Takiko se quedó con las manos levantadas pareciendo un mono, ya que antes lo decía moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

-No te preocupes por mi Takiko, estaré bien y por mucho que lo intentes nunca le diré mis verdaderos sentimientos a Kurama.

-_Si ya lo has hecho.-_pensó Takiko mientras miraba a su amiga con el zorrillo consolándola.

-Gracias pequeñín, has sido de gran ayuda.-le dijo Botán al zorrillo que no dejaba de mirarla con culpa. Botan cogió al zorrillo otra vez en brazos y acercó su hocico lentamente a su cara hasta que le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, el zorrillo se sonrojó a más no poder y apartó su mirada mientras que Takiko y el perrito que tenía en su regazo (Hiei) la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos .

-Jajajajaja.- rió Botan con una risa musical, casi angelical.- mira si parece una personita Takiko.

-¡ah! sí que gracioso.- dijo mientras pensó.-_ cuando se enteré de quién es en realidad y que lo he hecho a propósito me va a matar._

_-_Como solo estamos nosotras dos me voy a dormir un poco en el sillón vale.

- Vale.

Botan se levantó y dejo al zorrito en el sofá, mientras que ella se fue al de enfrente y se acostó, quedándose casi al acto dormida. Takiko dejó al perrito en el sofá también, se levantó fue a una habitación y volvió con una manta y tapó a Botan para que no pasara frío. En ese momento Uruki salió de la habitación en la que estaba y dijo:

-¡UF! Me ha costado mucho encontrar uno.

-shh!- indicó Takiko mientras señalaba a Botan quien dormía plácidamente con una cara dulce de felicidad.

Takiko puso el cojín en el suelo y a los cachorritos sobre este.

-Mmm ¿quieres algo de comer?- le preguntó su novio.

- ¡Oh! Sí estoy hambrienta por favor.- Contestó y ambos se alejaron hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto Kurama estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no había apartado la mirada ni un solo momento de la cara de Botan.

_¿Por qué la he consolado? ¿Por qué lo he hecho? Se veía tan frágil, ¿Por qué tengo está sensación tan extraña en el pecho desde que me ha besado?- pensaba Kurama._

_-Escucha Kitsune, deja de preguntarte estupideces y dime ¿Qué harás Kurama? ¿La amas?_

_-No lo sé Hiei, No lo sé no sé qué es esto que siento ahora, ni tampoco sé que siento por ella ahora mismo._

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí =).**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso.**


	5. Un ataque de ¿celos?

**~Un ataque de ¿celos?~**

Botan empezó a abrir levemente los ojos, se quitó la manta y se sentó en el sofá todavía un poco somnolienta. Tapó con su mano un gran bostezo y se levantó. De un momento a otro miro a sus nuevas mascotas, con una gran sonrisa fue hacia ellos que la miraban directamente a los ojos.

-¿estáis solos?- dijo mientras les acariciaba la cabecita.

Se oyeron unos ruidos de estómagos hambrientos por lo que Botan empezó a reír.

-¿vosotros también tenéis hambre?-dijo entre risas.- Venga vamos a la cocina y os preparo algo de comer.

Cogió a los pequeños en brazos y se los llevo a la cocina, los dejó en el suelo con sumo cuidado y se fue a preparar algo de comida. Minutos después disfrutaban de una apacible merienda hasta que se empezaron a oír gemidos y gruñidos que provenían de una habitación mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Maldita sea, esos dos no pueden tener otra forma de divertirse que no sea follando a todas horas, siempre están igual.

Después de comer cogió los tres platos y empezó a lavarlos mientras en su cara se reflejaba la exasperación que sentía. Cuando acabó cogió a los pequeños animalitos y se fue al sofá otra vez.

Se tumbó a sus anchas en el sofá grande, dejo a los pequeños a su lado, cogió unas hojas y empezó a leer para despejarse la mente de los sonidos que emitía esa habitación.

Al pasar un rato los sonidos cesaron y de la habitación salieron un joven sin camiseta y una chica que iba solo con la yukata puesta. Al girarse vieron a Botan tumbada en el sofá y se acercaron. Se sentaron en el sofá de delante.

La pareja miraba fijamente los movimientos que hacía la chica enfrente de ellos. Por un momento les miró a ambos y les dijo:

-que, ¿os lo habéis pasado bien?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron notablemente.

-C-cómo…

-¿cómo lo sé? Por Dios, hacéis más ruido que si mataran a un cerdo, te la ha debido meter bien adentro porque gritabas de una forma Takiko.

-Botan no seas cerda.

-Yo no soy cerda es la realidad.

-Bueno da igual no será que tú tienes ganas de hacerlo pero no tienes a nadie.- dijo Uruki en plan burla.

-No digas idioteces.- dijo sonrojada Botan.

-No son idioteces.- intervino Takiko.- es la realidad, pero cariño eso de que Botan no tiene a nadie te equivocas, más de uno estaría dispuesto a hacerle el favor.

-Por supuesto que eso lo sé, yo sería el primero en prestarse voluntario.

-pues cla… ¡QUÉEEE! ¡URUKIIII!-Gritó Takiko.

Kurama y Takiko miraban de una forma asesina al pobre Uruki que estaba encogido de miedo, mientras que Botan estaba en shock por lo dicho por su amigo y Hiei intentaba despertar a la chica de su estado.

-No deberías hacer ese tipo de bromas Uruki que a lo mejor un día de estos Takiko se lo toma a mal y te salta encima para matarte.

-Si no es Takiko será tú estúpido zorro que me mira con ganas de matarme.

Dicho esto el zorrito se giró y apoyó su cabecita en las piernas de Botan como si fuese a dormir.

- Es lógico.- se le escapó a Takiko.

-¿Cómo que es lógico?

-Digo es normal pues Uruki ha ofendido a su nueva dueña, que lo ha tratado tan bien, ya sabes, jejejeje.- dijo nerviosa Takiko.- pero cambiando de tema, Botan solo quiere que se la meta bien adentro su amado Kurama.

Dicho esto le guiño un ojo mientras que Botan se sonrojó fuertemente y Kurama quien levanto la cabeza rojo como un tomate de imaginarse dicha escena. Botan agitó la cabeza moviéndola hacia los lados intentando quitarse esas imágenes no muy sanas de la mente.

-T-tú eres idiota o que, a mi no me metas en tu obscena mente además, ¿Por qué tienes que meter a Kurama por medio?

-Porque tú siempre dices que lo harás con el chico indicado y que sea tu amor y ese es Kurama. Y si quiero me imagino escenas obscenas contigo de protagonista.

-¡no serás lesbiana!

-Que no hombre que no, pero es que tú no has visto su cuerpo, es para imaginársela.

-UGH! Que miedo me das Takiko y pensar que mi novia imagina a una mujer desnuda haciendo el amor, que sea yo quien se la imagine todos los días es más normal. Aunque bueno, eso de que no la he visto desnuda se puede arreglar, tú déjamela una noche en la cama y hacemos un apaño extraordinario y así problemas solucionados.

- ¡Urukiii!

-Mmm… Quizá debería aceptar la oferta, ¿no crees Takiko?

- ¡QUÉ! Tú también, ni hablar yo no comparto a Uruki.

Kurama quien se había mantenido callado en toda esa discusión empezó a gruñirle a Uruki de forma que parecía que le fuera a atacar.

-¡Ey! Botan pon a ese bicho lejos de mí que me quiere matar.

-¡No es ningún bicho! Es mi zorrito guapo, así que no te metas con él.- dicho esto, Botan lo cogió en brazos y lo acunó en su pecho como si de un bebé se tratara, Kurama por su parte se calmó y se sonrojó pero en ningún momento dejó de ver a Uruki con no muy buenos ojos.

-AH, por cierto Botan quien ese Kurama, ¿un novio secreto? Porque tiene un nombre un poco ridículo.

-Es un amigo, y para nombre ridículo el tuyo.

Kurama quien había comenzado a gruñir de nuevo, se quedó mirando la cara de una molesta Botan, que a su parecer era todavía más atractiva.

-¡Qué dices! ¿Qué mi nombre es ridículo? Pues mona, mira el tuyo que parece que sea el de una pelota.

-Pelota mi nombre, y el tuyo el de un animal doméstico ¡idiota!

-¿Animal domestico? Ballena, deberías dejar de comer.

-Qué dices pedazo de….

En ese momento la puerta se abre y deja paso a unos apuestos jóvenes. El primero que entro fue un chico, de aproximadamente 15 años de edad, alto, fuerte, de piel pálida como la de Botan, al igual que su cabello cortado en melena y cuyos ojos entre un color amatista y cuarzo, como los de su hermana. Este chico se llamaba Kohaku Yakimitsu.

A continuación, le siguió un chico de pelo verdeazulado atado en una coleta baja, alto, con un cuerpo fornido, piel bronceada, ojos entre gris y azul, nariz recta, facciones ligeramente duras y una boca con una sonrisa espléndida, este chico se llamaba Tamahome y vivía allí al igual que todos para proteger y ayudar a la familia Yakimitsu.

Luego de él entraron cuatro jóvenes más que llevaban la bolsa de la compra, el primero era un chico de aproximadamente metro setenta, con facciones muy femeninas y con piel blanca pero se denotaba que era un hombre porque llevaba el pelo corto, no estaba tan fornido como el anterior pero su cuerpo era fuerte y fibrado, su pelo era azul oscuro y sus ojos rosas, su nombre era Nuriko. El joven que estaba al lado suyo también tenía unas facciones muy finas casi como las de una mujer, era un poco más alto que el anterior, su cuerpo era delgado y muy fuerte, su piel estaba medio bronceada, sus ojos eran dorados y su cabello castaño claro, largo y anudad en una coleta baja también. Este se llamaba Hotohori. A su lado iba otro chico de piel bronceda, cuerpo fuerte, pelo corto y naranja, con los ojos color miel y una sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmillos dándole así un aspecto salvaje y atractivo, su nombre era Tasuki.

Luego de ellos entraron los dos hombres más mayores Chichiri y Mitsukake.

Chichiri era un hombre delgado, serio, tenía las facciones duras pero siempre parecía un zorrito sonriente con esos ojos marrón oscuro, llevaba el pelo largo anudado en una pequeña coleta y una cresta en vez de flequillo, su pelo era azul claro y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

Mitsukake era un hombre de aspecto muy rudo, tenía el pelo verde y muy corto y en punta, un cuerpo muy fornido, con facciones muy duras y ojos azul oscuro intenso, a pesar de eso era una dulzura de hombre, muy amable y caballeroso.

-Otra vez peleando vosotros dos, siempre estáis igual parecéis un matrimonio.- dijo Tamahome con su voz profunda

-¡ESO NO LO DIGAS NI EM BROMA!- gritaron Uruki y Botan a la vez mientras que Kurama se subió al sillón tranquilamente a observar a los recién llegados con muy mala cara al igual que Hiei.

-Vale tranquilos no me dejéis sordo, joder que gritos pegan.

Botan sonriente se levanto del sofá y fue corriendo a abrazar a su pequeño hermano efusivamente haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo mientras reían.

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? ¿Ha ido bien la excursión o alguno de estos idiotas te ha hecho algo? Mira que si lo han hecho se enterarán de quién soy yo.

- Tranquila anhebe, me lo he pasado genial y se han portado muy bien conmigo.- dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro.

- Menos mal.

-OYE ¡CÓMO QUE IDIOTAS!- dijeron Tasuki y Tamahome a la vez.

-Pues lo que sois.-contestó Botan indiferente mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

Mientras algunos hablaban y reían y otros se quejaban, Hiei y Kurama hablaban.

_-Que Kitsune ¿celoso?_

_-No sé de qué me hablas Hiei._

_-Hm pues de que no te ha hecho mucha gracia imaginarte a esa Onna en Brazos de Otro._

_-Eso no es cierto._

_-¿A NO? Entonces dime por qué no parabas de gruñirle al tipo ese, o mejor por qué casi saltas encima de él._

_-No sé de qué me hablas, supongo que habrá sido por instinto, porque no me ha gustado cómo la ha tratado, ni que fuese un objeto._

_-Si ya, claro._

_-Mira viene alguien._

_-Kurama te estás tensando al ver esos hombres._

_-Supongo que es una reacción de defensa, creo que no les caemos bien._

_-En eso estoy de acuerdo pero creo que tienes otro motivo._

_-No sé de qué me hablas. ¡MIRA!_

_-¡Qué!_

_-Tiene un hermano pequeño._

_-¿Un hermano?, ¿pequeño?, ¿la Onna?_

_-Sí, mira al chico ese, son iguales._

_-Es cierto._

_-Hiei, crees que Botan es la chica de la profecía que decía Koenma._

_-¿La Onna inútil? Que va, no creo._

_-Pero mira, fíjate en lo que nos dijo Koenma, ella es del Reikai, tiene una energía espiritual inmensa y la mantiene escondida por alguna razón, tiene un hermano menor que ella al cual protege, vive rodeada de gente y además, si no fuera eso ¿Por qué no nos ayuda?_

_-Mm… Pensándolo bien, puede que tengas razón, ya que Koenma dijo que su padre sabía algo que no le había contado y es una casualidad que le dé vacaciones en una situación como esta._

_-Exacto, pero si lo es ¿por qué no nos lo dice?_

_-No sé, las respuestas se aclararán poco a poco por ahora solo podemos observar hasta que podamos salir de estos asquerosos cuerpos._

_-Tienes razón, aunque no creo que te esté resultando precisamente asqueroso, se te ve muy cómodo cuando te dan mimos y te cuidan._

_-¡CALLA!_

Ellos siguieron discutiendo mentalmente hasta que centraron la atención en algo que le pasaba a la chica ya que de un momento a otro, mientras bebía Botan se acordó de algo y casi escupe el contenido del vaso.

-Mmm, Kohaku aniki tengo algo que enseñarte, creo que te gustara.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí, qué es?- dijo el chico con ojos que denotaban su emoción.

-Ven.- llevó a su hermano al sillón donde estaban los animalitos, que se encogieron como asustados.

-Mira te presento a mi zorrito plateado y a mi perrito negro.

-ooh! Teta son preciosos ¿de verdad son nuestros?

-Sí, a los pobres les estaban atacando unos demonios de fuerza mayor y Takiko y yo les salvamos.

-uoo! Sugoii teta.

- Y dices que esos no podían defenderse o no querían.- ironizó Tamahome con un tono despectivo.

-A mi me parecen bien capaces de defenderse, quizá deberíamos probarlo.-dijo Tasuki con una sonrisa macabra.

En ese momento Botan se levantó y le dio un tortazo a cada uno.

-A mis mascotas no les pondréis un dedo encima.

Mientras tanto Tasuki y Tamahome miraron con celos a esos dos demonios. En esa sala parecía que todos los hombres estaban en contra de tener esas mascotas excepto Kohaku y Uruki que estaba dudando, pero bueno ahí mandaba Botan y si decía que los demonios se quedaban, se quedan. Eso sí, sin saberlo ninguno era recientemente cuando empezarían los verdaderos problemas y las revelaciones.

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, a las que me han agregado a favoritos y a alerts y sobre todo muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia. No os podeis ni imaginar lo feliz que soy =D.**_

_**Se que este capítulo y los que vienen pueden ser un poco rollos pero son necesarios para que Kurama se de cuenta de que es lo que en verdad le pasa y sobre todo para que tome una decisión que ¿será acertada o no? Vosotros que creeis.`**_

_**Por supuesto se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, lo importante para mi es mejorar y poder entreteneros =D.**_

**_Sin más preambulos les dejo, pronto subire los siguientes capitulos que tengo escritos, y cuando lo haga ya empezara a verse la trama ^^._**

**_Un beso, mil gracias y que disfruten =)._**


	6. Revelaciones I

**~Revelaciones I.~**

Las semanas iban pasando y la relación existente entre Hiei, Kurama, Tamahome y Tasuki se volvía cada vez más tensa. A cada momento parecía que se iban a asesinar y como Botán ya estaba harta de esa situación decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pero en vez de eso se le ocurrió una gran idea para que los hombres de esa casa se fueran.

No es que no quisiera estar con ellos, al revés le encantaba pero no quería echar de casa a los animalitos, pues parecía que estos estaban indefensos y ella no era mala persona, pero ¿Será solo por eso? Últimamente se sentía muy unida con el zorrito ese, es como si no quisiera que la dejara, como si a su lado se sintiese muy protegida y segura.

-Bien comienza mi plan.- dijo Botan con cara de decisión.

-Voy a salir a hacer la compra.- dijo Botan.

-Te acompaño.- se ofreció Tamahome.

-N-no hace falta.

-Insisto, no puedes llevar tú sola todas las bolsas.

-D-de verdad que no hace falta.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te he hecho algo para que te hayas enfadado?

-No es eso, de verdad que no es nada.

-Entonces, deja que te acompañe.- dijo Tamahome empezando a enfadarse.

-No hace falta, en serio.

-Tamahome.- intervino Uruki.- Yo le acompaño, se lo había prometido antes y seguramente te ha rechazado porque no quería dejarme plantado. ¿No es así Botan?

-EEHH! Sí, si es eso, jajajaja.

-Humm.- Tamahome puso cara de no estar muy convencido:- y tú por qué tienes que acompañarla.

-Pues porque hoy es el día en que Takiko y yo empezamos nuestra relación y quería regalarle algo especial pero como no sé el qué, le he pedido ayuda a Botan que es mujer.

Botan asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y entonces ¿por qué no nos lo has dicho?

-Pues muy simple, yo quería que fuese una sorpresa y vosotros sois unos bocazas y se os habría escapado, así que ya sabéis mantened el pico cerrado.

-Nos vamos.

-Hasta luego.

Botan y Uruki iban caminando por la calle, en silencio total hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió.

-Gracias por ayudarme Uruki, bueno yo me voy.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? No merezco por lo menos que me expliques que es lo que planeas.

-P-pero.

-No te voy a dejar ir.-coge a Botan del brazo.- te acompañaré donde sea, se lo prometí a Tamahome recuerdas.

Empezaron a caminar los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, en silencio.

-Dime, ¿qué planeas?

-Yo nada.

-No sabes mentir, Botan.

-Oye Uruki, ¿no tenías que ir a comprarle un regalo a Takiko?

-Eso era mentira, no tenía planeado regalarle nada pero ahora por tu culpa lo tendré que hacer y no tengo dinero ni para una barra de pan.-dijo soltando un suspiro lastimero.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, he mentido para salvarte y ahora no sé que pueda regalarle, encima te niegas a contarme que te pasa o que planeas que desconsiderada eres.

Botan bajo la cabeza apenada, dio un suspiro y al final levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Sabes creo que tengo la solución a nuestros problemas.

-¿Problemas?

-Sí, tú obtienes tu tan preciado regalo y yo que mi plan funcione, pero para ello tienes que colaborar.

-Ajá.- dijo de forma escéptica.

-De acuerdo te lo contaré pero por favor no te rías ni me cuestiones.

-Vale.

-Pues veras, he notado que hay mucha tensión entre los chicos y los demonios, quizá se deba a su naturaleza pero me siento muy incómoda y se me había ocurrido la idea de que ellos hicieran un viaje, por eso iba a informarme ahora.

-O sea que prefieres echarnos a nosotros que a esos demonios.

-¡NO! No es eso, pero entiéndeme, a ellos no les caen bien los demonios y no quiero que se vayan de casa, pero los demonios son demasiado pequeños como para poder andar por ahí solos, podrían ser atacados otra vez y morir, entonces no me lo perdonaría por eso pensé que si os ibais los hombres por ahí de viaje unos días, descansaríais y quizá os llevarais mejor.

-…

-Lo siento, creo que suena demasiado estúpido pero yo os quiero a ambas partes por igual y no podría soportar otra pelea.-dijo Botan empezando a llorar.

-Lo entiendo, tranquila tienes que darles tiempo y esperar a que llegue la hora en que los demonios se vayan.

-Irse, ¿a dónde? No quiero que se vayan.- suplicó aumentando su llanto.

- Pues decía cuando sean mayores y tal tranquila, no te pongas así.

_¡Qué inocente es la pobre! Pero como se nota que son sus amigos, a pesar de no saber la verdad percibe su lazo con ellos._

-Bueno pues entonces no se hable más, venga entremos en esas agencias.

Después de media hora Uruki y Botan llegaron a casa cansados pero con una súper sonrisa en la cara.

-Que, ¿ya habéis encontrado el famoso regalo?

-¡Sí! Es perfecto.- contestó emocionada Botan.

-¿Qué regalo?- preguntó Takiko desconcertada- ¿para quién?

-Pues veras cariño, para quien va a ser, para ti que hoy fue el día que empezamos a salir.

-Es verdad se me había olvidado, cariño muchas gracias pero, jope yo no sabía nada y no te he hecho nada.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya me lo pagarás luego, además se supone que era una sorpresa, es normal que no supieses nada.

-Y ¿qué es mi regalo?

- Pues toma.- dicho esto Uruki le entregó a Takiko dos boletos.

-¡AHH! Mi vida te amo, te adoro.- empezó a gritar como una histérica.

- En realidad la idea era de Botan.

- ¡Te amo Botan!- Takiko le saltó encima a Botan y luego empezó a dar saltitos por toda la sala mientras que todos la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, incluso los demonios.

- ¿Y tú Botan porque estas tan sonriente? ¿Uruki no te ves muy poco entusiasmado?

-Quée cariño no me digas que no vendrás, que esto es para Botan y para mí.

-No es eso.- Uruki miró a Botan suplicando ayuda y esta gustosamente se la dio.

- Pues veréis, Uruki está así porque había una promoción con la cual en vez de irse ellos solos vamos a ir todos.

-¡Qué! Todos de balneario unos días, ¡genial!- dijo Nuriko emocionado.

- Pues veras teta, yo no puedo ir.

- Lo sé tienes que hacer el trabajo y habías quedado con tus amigos así que no te preocupes, me quedaré contigo.

-¡Qué! Pero si tú no vas no hay fiesta Botan.- se quejó Tamahome.

-¿Cómo que no? Anda ni que necesitarais una niñera las 24 horas del día, ya sois bastante grandecitos. ¿No?

-Kohaku también es bastante grandecito como para cuidarse solito.- replicó enfadado.

-Pero teta no hace falta que lo hagas por mí.

-¿Como que no? Y dejarte solo. Si hombre a ver si me quemas la casa como casi lo haces la última vez, es mi decisión y no hay marcha atrás, además he cogido los boletos justos para vosotros así que id a disfrutar y no refunfuñéis.

-_ ¡Genial! Vamos a librarnos de esos plastas._

_-Mira que te pones contento Kurama._

_-Pues anda que tú, que lo estabas deseando más que yo. Esto ha sido obra de Botan._

_-Es cierto, por una vez esa Onna ha hecho algo bien._

_-No te pases Hiei._

A la mañana siguiente, no había nadie en casa excepto Botan, Kohaku y los demonios.

Cuando Kohaku y ella despertaron se hicieron el desayuno.

-Teta, ¿Puede venir un amigo a casa?

-Claro.- respondió con una radiante sonrisa. ¡Al fin! Tendría algo de tranquilidad en esta casa.

Dos horas después llegó el amigo de Kohaku, quien resultó ser alguien muy conocido para Kurama el pequeño zorrito demonio.

-Hola, encantado de conocerla señorita soy Suichi Takanaka, un amigo de Kohaku. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Oh! Claro te estaba esperando. Yo soy Botan la hermana mayor de Kohaku, un gusto conocerte.

Ambos se sonrieron, Botan condujo a Suichi al salón para que se sentara en el sofá y llamó a Kohaku. Un rato después Botan anunció que se iba a dar una ducha.

Mientras ella estaba ahí tranquila, lavándose la larga cabellera azul claro empezó a oír grititos y quejidos, por lo que inmediatamente salió de la ducha y se envolvió el pelo y el cuerpo en dos toallas distintas y salió a ver qué pasaba.

La escena delante de sus ojos fue algo cómica. Su hermano y su amigo estaban intentando hacer una especie de longanizas, la gran mayoría quemadas, la sartén estaba llena de aceite que les salpicaba y la vitrocerámica encendida.

_¡AH! Definitivamente he hecho bien en quedarme.-_ pensó mientras suspiraba.

-Apartad de ahí hombre.- fue corriendo y apago la fuente de calor, cogió la sartén por el mango y vació todo el aceite en la fregadero y llenó la sartén de agua. Inmediatamente después fue a revisar las quemaduras de su hermano y su amigo, que al parecer eran leves.

Les cogió las manos donde había alguna que otra salpicadura de aceite y se las puso en el fregadero, lavándoselas con agua fría. Después procedió a curárselas.

Una vez solucionado esto sonrió y se iba a ir a terminar de duchar cuando la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

-Botan creo que deberías echar un vistazo a tus mascotas, también se han quemado y parece que más que nosotros.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que sus dos adorables mascotas la miraban con ojos suplicantes y cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Cómo…?

-Nos salvaron, nos apartaron cuando la mayor parte del aceite nos iba a salpicar y les dio a ellos.

Botan inmediatamente cogió con sumo cuidado a sus mascotas en los brazos para no hacerles daño, se fijó en que la mayoría de su pelaje estaba salpicado de aceite. Suspiró y los llevó a la ducha, les baño con agua fría y les limpió el pelaje con mucho cuidado de no dañarlos, después con su energía espiritual les curo las heridas, de paso que estaba en el baño cerró la puerta y aprovechó para desnudarse y terminar de ducharse.

Se quitó la toalla de la parte de arriba dejando ver su larga cabellera azul cayéndole en cascada, después deslizo la toalla del cuerpo que suavemente cayó en el suelo, luego la recogió y la dejó cerca de la entrada de la ducha.

Los demonios no se perdieron detalle de nada, quedando bastante impresionados con las vistas que tenían.

**Hola, espero mucho que les haya gustado este capi. Como dije en el anterior quizá estos dos siguientes sean un rollete pero son necesarios. Este capitulo lo he dividido en tres partes. Aquí esta la primera. Dentro de unos minutos subire las otras dos. Espero que les guste.**

**¿Merezco comentarios o tomatazos? ¡AH! Por favor si alguien quiere pedirme que ponga algo más en la historia dolo díganlo que yo estaré encantada de hacerlo. ^^**


	7. Revelaciones II

**~Revelaciones II.~**

El agua caliente caía lentamente por su piel relajando todos los músculos mientras su mente intentaba mantenerse en blanco. Se enjabonó cuidadosamente el pelo dando pequeños masajes a su cuero cabelludo, estaba helada, después de todo al haber estado fuera de la ducha ese corto espacio de tiempo sirvió para que se quedara congelada, seguro que su frágil salud se resentiría más adelante. Cuando terminó de darse la ducha salió y cogió las toallas.

En principio empezó secándose el pelo con la toalla, después se secó el cuerpo, justo cuando iba a dejar la toalla en su sitio se dio cuenta de que sus mascotas también estaban ahí, el zorrito miraba sonrojado el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, en cambio el negro no apartaba la mirada de ella. Era una mirada penetrante, como si con esos ojos pudiese ver su alma y eso la puso sumamente nerviosa, tanto que cometió un pequeño error de cálculo, le piso la cola al pequeño perrito quien inmediatamente se quejó e intento morderla.

-¡Ah!- gritó.

En ese momento el pequeño zorro que por una vez fue más rápido se abalanzó directo al perro y le mordió en el cuello inmovilizándolo.

-_Hiei ¡qué puñetas crees que ibas a hacer!_

_-Suéltame Kurama o también te morderé a ti._

_-¿Por qué vas a morderla?_

-_Me ha pisado la cola, ¿te parece poco?_

_-Estoy seguro que no lo ha hecho a propósito._

Esta conversación mental se vio interrumpida por unos brazos que los separaron y una dulce voz les habló:

-Perdona pequeño no era mi intención hacerte daño.

Hiei quien estaba muy enfadado, miro a Botan con no muy buenos ojos. Ésta al ver eso suspiró y le tendió una mano.

-_Qué quiere esta necia, baka._

-Perdona, si quieres morderme estás en tu derecho.

-¡_Por fin dice algo coherente!_

_-¡NO!_

Sin pensárselo dos veces Hiei mordió la mano de Botan con toda la fuerza que tenía, clavándole los dientes y haciéndola sangrar mientras que Kurama por su parte le dio un azote con su cola en la cara a Hiei, logrando que se apartara de ella. Hiei se quedó quieto en una esquina mirando desafiante a Kurama para después poner la vista en la mujer que le había molestado quedándose como un idiota mirando. Kurama quien tampoco miraba con buena cara a Hiei también giró la cabeza para ver una imagen que en su vida se irá de la cabeza. Si la imagen de antes a ambos les había impresionado la de ahora les dejó mudos y sin poder apartar la vista.

Botan se había levantado y estaba desinfectando y curando su herida. A los ojos de Kurama esa sería una imagen normal si no fuese por un pequeño detalle su cabello suelto, con unos bucles elegantes caía en cascada por su espalda, pero lo más impactante es que estaba desnuda. Tenía una piel muy blanca pero de aspecto cremoso, cuidado, quizá la chica no era muy alta pero tenía un cuerpo de infarto, unas piernas largas, bonitas se notaba que hacía deporte pero sin exagerar. Siguió subiendo y se encontró con su trasero, no muy gordo y pequeño, después su espalda, su cabello de aspecto sedoso que olía a Flor de la pasión, una flor que él conocía muy bien por las cremas que se hacían con ella. La chica estaba de espaldas pero cuando se giró, fue el colofón final para ambos demonios, sobre todo para el zorro ladrón. Su cara esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa triste y sus ojos tranquilidad, fue bajando la mirada encontrándose con un cuello blanco que deseaba probar en esos instantes. Agitó su cabeza hacia los lados para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Pero poco le duró su efecto ya que siguió bajando, la chica cogía su mano lastimada mientras intentaba vendarla, después se fijo en su busto que estaba justo detrás de las manos, sus pechos eran pequeños aunque no tanto, una 85-90 calculaba él, siguió bajando encontrándose con su plano abdomen, por un momento pensó que no se controlaría pero la poca cordura que le quedaba acudió en su ayuda. Bajó su vista y un calor abrasante le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Momentos después sintió como unos pasos se acercaban, y de reojo vio como Hiei desaparecía del suelo, para después él hacer lo mismo.

Botan los tenía levantados, apoyándolos contra su cuello para verlos cara a cara.

-Lo siento pequeñín, no era mi intención haberte hecho daño.-seguidamente cogió y le dio un besito en el hocico al perrito negro quien se quedo estático, sintiendo como la energía de su compañero aumentaba por la rabia y los celos.

-Y a ti mi zorrito consentido, muchas gracias por ayudarme.- dicho esto también le dio un beso en el hocico, la energía siniestra que deprendía se esfumó como por arte de magia para dar paso a la vergüenza y el deseo, poco después notó como ambos eran apoyados en sus pechos solo que ahora llevaba ropa interior, un sujetador blanco de palabra de honor a conjunto con unas braguitas blancas.

Salió del baño y fue a su habitación, depositó a los pequeños en el suelo y se dispuso a cambiarse. Escogió un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, de palabra de honor que se pegaba por la parte de arriba y quedaba un poco más ancho por la parte de debajo, junto con unas botas negras y una chaqueta de lana blanca. Luego volvió a irse al baño, se puso la espuma y se secó el pelo dejando su larga cabellera suelta haciendo resaltar esos preciosos rizos azules.

Salió del baño y fue donde estaba su hermano con su amigo y los demonios que se habían trasladado allí.

-Chicos voy a ir a comprar algo para cocinar algo comestible.- dijo Botan.

-De acuerdo teta.-cuando ambos niños se giraron a verla quedaron impactados, su belleza era simplemente incomparable, parecía como si brillara con luz propia, cosa que por una vez los dos demonios estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos.

Kohaku despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No hace falta, quedaos aquí que hace frío.

-De acuerdo.

Dicho esto Botan se puso su abrigo gris oscuro y un gorro de lana del mismo color y salió a la calle. Mientras iba y compraba se sentía cohibida, muchos se le quedaban mirando con intenciones no muy sanas en sus ojos. Después de comprar huevos le dio la sensación de que la vigilaban, por lo que se adentró en un callejón para atajar hacia su casa. Pasado un tiempo esa sensación no desaparecía, es más ahora parecía que estaban siguiendo.

Siguió su camino mirando de reojo hacia atrás y hacia los lados hasta que vio a un hombre muy alto y musculoso con una gabardina y un gorro marrones que le estaba mirando. Eso no le dio muy buena espina así que siguió su camino caminando a un paso más rápido, entro en varias tiendas a comprar y cuando iba de regreso a su casa se percató de que ese hombre todavía la seguía, con miedo y adrenalina en las venas empezó a correr con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, sintió como el hombre le seguía. Entonces hizo aparecer su remo y se montó para alejarse a toda velocidad. Minutos después había perdido a ese hombre y había llegado a su casa sana y salva. Entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí y deslizo su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

**¿Quién será ese misterioso hombre que sigue a Botan? **

**¿Qué qiuere de ella?**

**Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué a ella? (esta última se deduce fácilmente).**

**Descunbranlo en el prósimo capítulo que será colgado en ... ¡ Tan solo unos minutos! XD.**


	8. Revelaciones III Adiós

**~Revelaciones III. Adiós.~**

Ahí estaba ella, sentada respirando agitadamente todavía por el susto.

Se levantó poco a poco y fue a dejar las cosas a la cocina. Saludó a su hermano y a su invitado y se puso cuidadosamente a hacer la comida intentando relajarse para poder quitar esa extraña sensación de vigilancia.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa. Cerca del bosque alguien vigilaba la casa intentando encontrar la mejor oportunidad para asaltarla.

Después de haber hecho una suculenta comida, la sirvió en silencio.

Kohaku quien no le había quitado el ojo de encima a su hermana estaba realmente preocupado. Botan había estado toda la comida en silencio, hablando lo justo y necesario y muy metida en sus pensamientos.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, como si algo crucial estuviese a punto de pasar. Por eso sintió un alivio inmenso cuando su querido hermano Kohaku y Suichi dijeron que habían quedado con unos amigos para ir al cine a ver una película.

-Hermana, ¿de verdad no te molesta que nos vayamos? Lo digo porque no fuiste al viaje por mi culpa y ahora te dejo aquí sola.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. De vez en cuando estar sola, con el silencio de la casa da mucha tranquilidad y precisamente era eso lo que buscaba.- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Venga vamos, abrigaos bien y marchaos o llegareis tarde.- les empujó hacia la puerta y les despidió con la mano y una sonrisa.

Fuera de la casa, un hombre acechaba buscando una apertura por donde colarse. Había visto marcharse a los dos mocosos y esa era su gran oportunidad. Por una vez en su vida exprimió su cerebro y ahora había encontrado la solución a su problema. El hombre se quitó la gabardina y el gorro marrones y saltó directamente al balcón.

Por su parte, Botan estaba fregando los platos hasta que el jabón se acabó y tuvo que entrar al pequeño almacén a por más. El almacén estaba oscuro. Encendió la luz y empezó a buscar el dichoso lavavajillas. Tardó un buen rato en encontrarlo y cuando salió de allí se encontró con una escena no muy grata a sus ojos.

Con el miedo marcado en sus ojos dejó caer el lavavajillas haciendo un claro sonido que advirtió a su acosador. Mientras ella había estado buscando el lavavajillas, ese hombre que no era nada más ni nada menos que Goki, se las había ingeniado para entrar por la puerta corrediza del balcón.

Había cogido la sal y había dibujado un símbolo en el suelo, muy peculiar y muy conocido por ella. El símbolo era un círculo con una x y una cruz dentro de él, y daba la sensación de que estuviese cortado en porciones y dentro de cada una de ellas un lenguaje muy antiguo. (Para los que no tienen imaginación o porque yo no me he explicado muy bien aquí abajo les dejo el símbolo.)

Por otra parte Botan se fijó en que Goki tenía cogidos en una especie de cadena de luz a los pequeños demonios. Y les estrangulaba con fuerza. Se puso en posición de ataque- defensa cuando el demonio Goki se le quedó mirando.

-Ya sé quién eres, tú eres la guía espiritual que iba con ese estúpido detective, ese que iba de verde como se llamaba. Mmmm.-puso una cara pensativa mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Yusuke Urameshi- le cortó Botan.

-Urameshi, sí ese.-dijo con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus dientes.- pero bueno, ya me vengare de ese después, ahora dejémonos de cháchara guapa.

Dicho esto, el demonio le lanzó una silla a Botan quien saltó para esquivarlo, fue directamente a darle un puñetazo en todo el estómago al sujeto, pero no pudo. Una de las cuerdas de luz amarilla se había bifurcado enredándose en su pie y había subido hasta quedar atrapada toda ella.

La luz amarilla que la envolvía se disipó y dejó ver un hilo de pescar transparente y brillante que empezó a cortarle todo por donde tocaba. Ella empezó a gritar, era un dolor inmenso el que sentía. De un momento a otro fue lanzada hacia aquel símbolo hecho con sal. Su piel cortada que no paraba de emanar sangre hizo contacto con la sal. Todas las heridas del cuerpo le empezaron a escocer por lo que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, se sacudía y gritaba pero nada, el dolor no mitigaba, aumentaba mientras que sus energías se debilitaban y la sangre se esparcía por todos los dibujos. En una de sus tantas sacudidas vio como el demonio plateado intentó morder a Goki mientras se acercaba a ella, pero éste le repelió de un puñetazo y empezó a apretarles con la cuerda hasta hacerlos gritar de dolor.

Goki tenía una cara de placer infinito, Botan al oír el grito de ambos demonios sintió una presión en el corazón por lo que decidió intentar centrar su atención en ella.

-¡Basta! No me quieres a mí, pues aquí me tienes.

Goki se giró a mirarla con una sádica mirada.

-Después me encargaré de ti. Ahora disfruta viendo como acabo con la vida de estos dos.-dicho esto empezó a apretar más fuerte las cuerdas provocando más y más sufrimiento. Botan, quien no podía soportar lo que veía, se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, gruesas lagrimas saladas que caían sobre sus lastimadas mejillas.

-Por favor para, yo soy la mujer de la leyenda.-confesó.- Yo te daré el poder que tanto ansías pero no les sigas haciendo daño a los pequeños demonios.- Suplicó mientras lloraba.

-Muy bien si así lo quieres tu irás primero, pero déjame decirte una cosa de la que todavía no te has dado cuenta. Yo sé todo de ti, y esos demonios a los que tanto cariño les has cogido son tus amiguitos Kurama y Hiei.

Botan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y los miro. Ellos la miraron por un segundo y bajaron sus miradas avergonzados.

_**No, no, ¡no!- **_se decía en su mente Botan.

-¡No!, no puede ser, me estas mintiendo.- gritó Botan.

Pero ella sabía que lo que decía era cierto, ella sabía que por eso tenía una sensación tan familiar con ellos y lo que más le dolía es que ellos la habían descubierto, ahora sabían su secreto que con tanto ahínco había guardado y no solo eso, se le había confesado a Kurama sin saberlo y les había besado, ¡A LOS DOS! Por todo ello su yantó aumento.

Goki aprovechó su estado de conmoción y se quitó su camiseta. Empezó a quitarle los girones que le quedaban del vestido y se posicionó sobre ella. Ésta al darse cuenta, empezó a removerse y a dar patadas gritando, pero nadie la oía nadie podía ayudarla porque estaba sola.

Porque en siempre en los momentos más críticos estaba sola. Imágenes de cuando era pequeña empezaron a pasar por su cabeza haciendo que quedará en un estado de shock. De pronto sintió como tiraban de su ropa interior y como unos dientes rasgaban la fina piel de su cuello. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban dio un grito, y espero que un milagro se hiciera. Dios parece que escuchó sus plegarias porque la puerta principal de la casa se abrió dejando a unos hombres muy sorprendidos y a un Tamahome furioso ante tal escena.

El símbolo hecho con sal empezó a brillar, de las letras salía una potente luz que envolvía a Botan por completo que la hizo levitar mientras que la luz solo envolvió a Goki parcialmente. Gracias a esta luz, Goki quedó ciego unos segundos. Segundos muy bien aprovechados por Tamahome.

-No le pongas tus sucias manos encima pedazo de animal.- Gritó Tamahome y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciendo que el contacto establecido desapareciera y Goki fue lanzado unos cuantos metros lejos de Botan, quien suavemente fue cayendo al suelo.

Tamahome, lleno de rabia fue directo hacia el demonio sin darle un respiro y empezó a asestarle puñetazos. Takiko entró corriendo con Mitsukake para ver el estado de Botan.

Uruki y Nuriko fueron a ayudar a los demonios. Por su parte, Tasuki y Chichiri fueron a ayudar a Tamahome. Hotohori se acercó y levantó a Botan con mucho cuidado. Ésta por su parte, sentía como le abandonaban las fuerzas y lo último que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente en brazos de Hotohori, fue como sus amigos desintegraban a Goki y una imagen de Kurama que paso por su cabeza.

Kurama y Hiei fueron curados después de Botan. A ambos les vendaron la mayor parte del cuerpo, pero su cuerpo no estaba tan magullado ni con heridas tan graves como las de Botan, quien tenía todo el cuerpo desnudo lleno de vendas por sus profundas heridas.

Takiko entró en la habitación y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Botan mirándola, ellos estaban uno a cada lado de Botan siendo Kurama el que estaba más cerca de la pared.

Botan estaba todavía inconsciente, había pasado prácticamente un día y seguía sin dar señales de despertar. Por esa habitación habían pasado todos los inquilinos de la casa, siendo Kohaku el que más culpable se sentía.

Sin previo aviso Takiko puso su cabeza en el borde de la cama y empezó a llorar. Luego de un rato levantó la cabeza y aún con lágrimas en los ojos miró directamente a los ojos de Kurama.

-Sé quién eres, desde el primer día cuando Uruki me lo dijo lo sé.-hizo una breve pausa.- También sé que tú no tienes la culpa porque en tu estado no podías protegerla. Tus ojos expresan culpa, no sé qué es lo que pase por tu mente Kurama o Suuichi Minamino o como quiera que te llames, pero sé que tu puedes hacerla feliz.

-Por favor cuídala, quiérela como se merece, ella es buena.-prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada del demonio zorro.- Sé que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que la amas tanto como ella a ti. Por favor protégela de su horrible destino.

Dicho esto Takiko empezó a llorar de nuevo y salió corriendo de la habitación cerrándola a su paso.

Tanto Kurama como Hiei se quedaron pensativos, cada uno en una cosa distinta. Kurama se giró a ver a Botan. Ella estaba muy pálida, probablemente por la cantidad de sangre perdida, tenía pequeñas marcas de las heridas curadas en sus mejillas, sus labios habían adquirido un color blanco mortecino. Dolía, dolía verla así, cuando hace tan solo un día estaba sonriente y feliz. Como le dolía no haberla podido proteger, pero lo que más le dolía es que ese sujeto ha sido quien le haya salvado. Pudo ver como Hiei cerraba los ojos buscando descanso seguramente. Él por su parte apoyó su pequeña cabeza de zorro cuidadosamente en el ángulo que hacia la clavícula y el cuello de Botan, y pasó una de sus patas intentando rodear su cuerpo. Así se quedo mucho tiempo hasta que consiguió alejar malos pensamientos y dormir.

De un momento a otro los cuerpos de Kurama y Hiei empezaron a brillar y recuperaron su forma humana. Su cabello pelirrojo se esparcía por la almohada de Botan, su nariz rozaba con su cuello aspirando su dulce aroma a mora. Su mano descansaba sobre uno de sus pechos.

De un momento a otro empezó a abrir los ojos y se quedó mirando otra vez la cara de la mujer que tenía a su lado. Movió su mano y se sobresaltó. Se miró y se dio cuenta de que había recuperado su forma humana y de que estaba desnudo, Hiei se le había quedado mirando expectante. Después volvió a cerrar los ojos. Kurama se acostó otra vez de la misma forma que antes. Olfateó el cuerpo de Botan y con su mano acariciaba su figura. Kurama empezó a pensar en las palabras suplicantes que le había dicho Takiko, en lo que había pasado aquella tarde donde Botan se le declaró sin saberlo y en lo que recientemente había pasado. Por todo ello Kurama se sintió culpable. Si ellos no se hubieran quedado allí quizá no la habrían encontrado. Ahora sabían que era a ella a quién debían vigilar y proteger pero él sabía que no podía tener una relación amorosa con ella, porque eso la expondría todavía más al peligro y también porque él no estaba seguro de quererla y amarla como se merece.

Volvió a examinar ese rostro tan conocido para él y que hasta ahora nunca había despertado tanta admiración. Su mano dejo de acariciarle la figura y subió hasta su cara, allí le acarició la frente, los párpados, las mejillas y los labios. Su mirada verde esmeralda, como el color de la esperanza se detuvo en sus labios. Poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios hasta que Botan abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada verde sobre ella, y con una mano apoyada sobre su pecho izquierdo. Sin querer Kurama se tensó y apretó con su mano el pecho de Botan, esta por su parte solo hizo un gesto de dolor y sorpresa en su cara.

Hiei, quien había perdido el contacto mental con Kurama, no se había perdido ningún detalle de lo que estaba pasando desde que había recuperado su forma humana. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados había estado vigilando a Kurama todo el rato con su Jagan para no perderse ni una expresión de éste.

Botan después de sentir cómo había apretado su pecho y de ver la cercanía entre sus caras, un calor le recorrió por todo el cuerpo hasta subir a sus mejillas haciendo que adquirieran un tono rosa, adorable.

-Kurama.- fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

Él se apartó rápidamente, como si su piel quemase. A pesar de todo el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo, ella se incorporó y quitó la sábana dándose cuenta de que los tres estaban desnudos.

Rápidamente los volvió a tapar avergonzada, mientras su cara adquiría un tono rojizo.

Respiró hondo y dijo:

-Kurama, entonces es cierto, vosotros sois

-Sí.- la cortó de repente Kurama.

-¿Y entendías todo lo que dije?

-Sí.- dijo en un tono más bajo.

-Y, ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó mientras se levantó, se puso su Yukatay se sentó sobre la cama. Kurama sabía de lo que hablaba y una presión se instaló en su corazón al tener que decir esas palabras.

-Lo siento.- su voz se volvió seria.- lo siento, pero no te puedo corresponder. No te quiero, agradezco tus sentimientos aunque creo que nunca podre llegar a quererte. Olvídame.

Botan sintió como una daga era clavada en su corazón y como este se caía en frágiles trozos de cristal, que hasta le pareció oír cómo se rompían.

-Iré a buscar ropa para vosotros, si ellos os ven probablemente os matarán. -Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, con los ojos llorosos.

Kurama se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por donde había salido Botan, esperando a que regresara. Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una Botan cargada con un poco de ropa y los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Hiei, se que estás despierto así que abre los ojos.

Este obedeció sin chistar, por primera vez en su vida intuyó que no obedecer a esa mujer podría llegar a ser muy peligroso para su identidad.

-Tranquilos, no me han visto. Hiei, para ti he cogido ropa de mi hermano creo que te vendrá bien.- Botan le pasó a Hiei una jersey amarillo, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unas zapatillas negras.

-Para ti Kurama he cogido ropa de Tamahome, a pesar de que es más musculoso que tú, es ropa de tu estilo y creo que te gustara.- dicho esto Botan le paso unos pantalones negros como lo de Hiei, unas zapatillas grises, una camiseta rosa a rayas muy finas negras y una chaqueta gris muy calentita.

-Cambiaos tranquilamente, me giraré y no os miraré.-Dicho esto Botan se giró quedando de espaldas a ambos chicos.

-Por favor cuando encontréis ropa vuestra venid aquí y devolvedla. Si puede ser antes de que se den cuenta mejor.

-Ya está.

Tras unos segundos Botan se giró hacia ellos y fue caminando lentamente hacia la ventana que quedaba al fondo de la habitación. La abrió y dejo que una ligera brisa acariciara su piel, moviera sus cabellos y esparciese su olor por toda la habitación.

Los demonios se disponían a marcharse cuando Botan los cogió a ambos de las manos.

-¿Puedo pediros un favor?

Ambos demonios se miraron y luego asintieron.

-Por favor, no les digáis a los demás ni donde estoy ni quién soy. Fingid que no lo sabéis, cuando llegue el momento yo misma lo revelaré y os daré mis motivos de por qué os lo he ocultado. Por favor, prometédmelo.

-De acuerdo.- Habló por primera vez Hiei.- Por nosotros no se sabrá nada. ¿Algo más?

-No.

Seguidamente Hiei saltó por la ventana hasta caer en un árbol. Kurama iba a seguirle pero antes de hacerlo se giró y miro la cara bañada en lágrimas de tristeza y dolor de Botan. Después se marchó.

Sin saber por qué, esa cara le había trastornado. Sentía una sensación de desazón en su estómago, una profunda opresión en su pecho que aumentaba a medida que se alejaba de esa habitación y de esa mujer. Y lo peor de todo es que la imagen de esa mujer no salía de su cabeza.

**¿Qué les parece este capi? Un poco triste verdad, pero bueno, todavía quedan muchas cosas por descubrir aunque el lemon ya se acerca =D.**

**Pero bueno así son las cosas, la vida no siempre es fácil. Por cierto fans de Kurama y de Botan no me maten, uno por haber hecho de Kurama el malo que rechaza a la chica y dos por hacer que Botan sufra por favor (aunque yo debería ser la primera en hacerlo ya que soy fan de ellos XD).**

**Como ya sabrán yo compágino Universidad y escribir el fic así que de ahora en adelante tarde un poco más en subir capis pues se hacerca la hora del casi mes de exámenes y tengo que estudiar muchísimo.**

**Bueno ya sabeís si quereis algo que pase en la historia o comentadme cosas o aspectos ya sabeis: CRITICAD, SUGERID, COMENTAD. TODO ES BIEN RECIVIDO, BUENO INSULTOS NO.**

**Un beso a todo y gracias por leer y comentar (L).**


	9. Vigilando

**Cada vez las cosas se ponen más interesantes espero que lo disfruten =D.**

**~Vigilando.~**

Hacía más de una hora y media que habían salido de la casa de Botan. Hiei había ido a buscar un poco de ropa, no es que no le gustase la ropa del hermano de Botan, debía reconocer que el chiquillo tenía buen gusto y que Botan sabía elegir con respecto a sus gustos; si hubiese sido por él se hubiera quedado con la ropa, pero la guía les había dejado bien claro que la quería de vuelta y que no pensaba discutir con sus compañeros por su causa. En cambio Kurama era otro mundo, nada más salir se dirigió hacia su casa para darse una ducha y cambiarse esa horrible ropa, no es que no le gustase la ropa porque en realidad debía darle las gracias a Botan les podría haber echado con cualquier ropa o sin ella pero se la cogió conforme a su estilo y encima era bastante bonita pero no quería llevarla si el dueño era ese estúpido que la había salvado. Ese Tamahome no le caía nada bien, en realidad ninguno de los jóvenes allí presentes en esa casa le caía bien excepto Uruki y Kohaku porque eran los únicos que parecían no estar enamorados de Botan, aunque tenía que reconocer que las bromas que el primero de los susodichos y ella no le hacían ni pizca de gracia. Hiei sospechaba que ese repentino odio de Kurama era por miedo a perder a esa chica, aunque él no lo reconociera Botan le gustaba, de eso se había dado cuenta estas semanas que había pasado con ella y por ello tenía miedo a que ella dejara de quererle y se fijara en uno de ellos y por tanto de ahí derivaba su antipatía hacia ellos.

Por otra parte, en la casa de Botan, más concretamente en su habitación la chica había estado toda la tarde llorando sobre su almohada. La puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente, Botan seco sus lágrimas con la mano para que no la vieran llorar pero al ver que de allí entró Takiko, fue corriendo y se abalanzó prácticamente sobre ella. Ambas cayeron al suelo, Botan se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sobre Takiko, ésta no se lo esperaba y lo único que pudo hacer era abrazarla.

-Botan ¿qué te pasa? Anda venga vamos a sentarnos.- dicho esto se levantaron y se sentaron sobre la cama.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado?-pero Botan no contestó solamente seguía llorando desconsolada.

-¿Es por el ataque de ese demonio?

Botan negó con la cabeza y aumento su llanto.

-Está bien, tranquilízate y cuéntamelo.

Después de unos minutos, Botan se tranquilizó y al fin pudo hablar.

-Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?

-¿eh?-Takiko puso cara de no entender pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los demonios no estaban.

-¿Es por qué se han ido tus demonios?

-Takiko no te hagas la tonta por favor. Sé que tú sabías que ellos eran Kurama y Hiei, que todos lo sabían y por ello no los soportaban. También estoy segura de que quisiste que me declarara sin querer a Kurama.

-¿Estás enfadada?-preguntó con voz bajita Takiko.

-No, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Ahora solo me importa lo que ellos saben de mí.

-Pero mejor para ti, aunque por eso no estás triste ¿verdad? Han vuelto a su forma original y se han marchado eso es lo que más te afecta.

-No me importa que se hayan ido, de hecho es lo mejor para todos pero es que me duele tanto el corazón. ¿Por qué no me puedo olvidar de Kurama? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?

- Kurama me ha rechazado Takiko. Te lo dije él no me quiere.- después de decir eso Botan rompió en llanto otra vez.

-Shh! No llores, si es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo que vales, no merece la pena que llores por él.-dicho eso Takiko abrazó a Botan y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos cuando ella deposito su cabeza en su regazo.

Minutos después, cuando se tranquilizo, levantó la cabeza de su regazo y esbozó una sonrisa irónica en su cara.

-Es irónico ¿no? Hace tan solo un año eras tú la que estaba en mi lugar y lloraba por Uruki mientras yo intentaba consolarte y ahora es al revés.

-Tranquila, ya verás como todo se arreglara sino fíjate en Uruki y en mí.

Y así se quedaron hasta que Botan se volvió a quedar dormida. Justo detrás de la puerta entreabierta se encontraba un sorprendido Tamahome que a su vez estaba llenó de rabia por qué ese zorro idiota había rechazado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo que lo único que había hecho desde el primer momento en que lo vio fue amarle. Nunca perdonaría a ese Kurama por haberle roto el corazón a Botan y encima hacerle llorar. La próxima vez que lo viera le rompería esa estúpida cara de niño guapo y la deformaría de tal forma que haría que las mujeres se asustaran al verlo. Tamahome se marchó por donde vino para informarles a los demás que Botan había despertado pero que era mejor no molestarla.

Después de que Kurama y Hiei salieran por la casa, un hombre corpulento y con gafas de sol que vigilaba la casa se acercó y recogió su gabardina y su gorro y se marchó a informar a su jefe de lo sucedido.

Cuando Hiei llegó a casa de Kurama, éste ya se había duchado y cambiado y estaba tumbado en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos que solo rondaban alrededor de cierta chica bonita de cabello azul claro.

-Kurama, vamos a dejarle esto a la Onna.

-No, mejor tú ve a avisar a Yusuke y a los demás que nosotros estamos bien, yo iré y dejare la ropa.

Hiei miró de una forma seria a Kurama y asintió. Por su parte Kurama cogió la ropa y se marchó a casa de Botan.

Kurama entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Botan y deposito la ropa en una esquina de la cama. Se iba a marchar pero oyó como Botan lo llamaba, enseguida se tenso pues creía haber entrado sin hacer ningún ruido como para ser descubierto, se giró para enfrentar a Botan pero lo único que vio fue a la hermosa chica llamándolo en sueños teniendo en su cara restos de lágrimas, signo inconfundible de que había llorado por lo que se sintió muy mal, un hoyo se formó en su pecho al darse cuenta del daño que le había ocasionado pero lo hecho, hecho está y no podía echar marcha atrás porque sino todavía podía llegar a hacerle más daño. Se acercó poco a poco y la contempló durante unos minutos, de un momento a otro la puerta fue abierta así que lo único que pudo hacer Kurama fue esconderse entre las sombras ocultando su energía para no ser descubierto, y le funcionó.

Tamahome entró en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue su ropa y la del hermano de Botan a un lado de la cama por lo que dedujo que habían vuelto. Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y se sentó al lado de Botan. Le cogió de la mano y comenzó a hablarle. Tamahome le había prometido a Botan que no dejaría que Kurama se acercara a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia sino antes de que pudiese hacerlo lo mataría por lo que al aludido no le hizo ninguna gracia escuchar eso. Poco a poco, Tamahome se fue acercando a Botan, cogió su cara entre sus manos y se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios. Sus labios se rozaron, Kurama quien veía escondido toda la escena estaba que se moría de los celos e iba a saltarle encima a aquel idiota aprovechado para que no la tocase pero gracias a Dios, esa escena fue interrumpida por un oportuno Uruki, el cual le caía cada vez mejor a Kurama.

Cuando Tamahome se fue Kurama salió por la ventana pues ya se había arriesgado lo suficiente, eso sí, se juró a sí mismo matar a Tamahome si volvía a ponerle una mano encima a Botan.

Los días siguientes Hiei y Kurama se turnaron para vigilar a Botan y su casa desde lejos para no ser detectados por sus guardianes. Botan había mejorado bastante de sus heridas pero por culpa de la fiebre no se curaba del todo y tuvo que quedarse prácticamente toda la semana en cama, y eso solo hacía que Kurama se preocupase más por ella y no dejara de pensar en ella ni un segundo.

Un día en que la fiebre de Botan empeoró Kurama decidió acercarse a vigilar más de cerca. Tamahome estaba sentado en la cama cogiéndole una mano a Botan mientras que a su lado estaba un preocupado Kohaku. Tamahome giró la vista en dirección donde Kurama se encontraba escondido en el árbol.

-Sal de ahí, no te escondas.- Kurama salió de su escondite despacio y lo encaró de frente con ojos serios y fríos, con el mismo sentimiento de odio y celos que los que le observaban.

-No sé a qué has venido pero lárgate, no te necesitamos aquí.

- No me iré.- Kurama le contestó arrastrando ligeramente sus palabras y entró por la ventana.

-Sal de aquí, no tienes derecho a estar aquí.

-Yo también soy su amigo y tengo el mismo derecho a visitarla que tú.

-O te sales o te echo por la fuerza.

-Inténtalo.- le retó Kurama.

-Por favor parad, este no es momento para discutir, mi hermana intenta descansar.

-Tamahome por favor sal de la habitación, yo me encargó.

Tamahome le echó una mala mirada a Kurama, salió refunfuñando de la habitación y se fue al comedor. Kohaku observo cómo se marchó y poco después se giró cara a cara a Kurama.

-Perdónale, solo se preocupa por mi hermana. ¿Tú eres el hermano de Suichi no?

-Sí.

-No sé a qué has venido pero tu presencia podría alterar a mi hermana así que por favor márchate cuando antes.

-No me iré sin antes estar un poco con ella.

Kohaku se quedó viendo fijamente la cara y los ojos de Kurama hasta que tomó una decisión.

-Me caes bien. Te dejaré unos minutos asolas con ella, estaré fuera esperando cuando acabes avísame. Sólo te pediré una cosa, no le hagas más daño, ella no se lo merece.

Dicho esto Kohaku salió por la puerta dejándoles solos en la habitación. Kurama se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar al lado de Botan y se sentó en la silla mientras tenía cogida su mano.

Botan tenía las mejillas encendidas por la fiebre, aún así se notaba que no se había recuperado del todo pues estaba más pálida de lo normal. Kurama se fijó en los labios de Botan, estaban rojos por él calor pero igualmente se le hacían apetecibles. Botan respiraba pausadamente cómo si durmiera aunque a veces se entrecortaba por la fiebre.

Kurama cogió la compresa y la bañó en agua fría y se la volvió a poner en la frente. Se quedó contemplándola durante un buen rato hasta que no pudo resistirse más. Tocó sus labios con su dedo índice y comprobó que eran tan suaves como parecían. Poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la de ella hasta que sus labios se sellaron en un beso, un beso dulce, sin prisas, cargado de sentimientos. Kurama comprobó que besar los labios de Botan fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, de su corazón y de su pecho se apoderó un sentimiento desconocido para él y de una calidez increíblemente agradable. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. A los pocos minutos se tuvo que separar por falta de aire.

Aunque él no se dio cuenta, esta escena había sido observada por Hiei quien sonreía arrogantemente, por Kohaku, Uruki y Takiko quienes sonreían y saltaban de alegría. Por Tamahome quien se moría de celos y por último por un hombre alto, corpulento, moreno, con gafas de sol y gabardina marrón que observaba toda la escena.

Luego de eso, Kurama contempló un ratito más a Botan. Él no quería marcharse pero tenía que hacerlo, así que con todo su pesar se levantó y llamó a Kohaku. Le dio las gracias por haberle dejado estar con ella y se fue por la ventana con una sincera sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie. No era una sonrisa boba pero se notaba que normal tampoco era y esa sonrisa fue ocasionada gracias al recuerdo de ese maravilloso beso, inconscientemente se tocó los labios. Definitivamente Kurama estaba perdiendo su frialdad y su coraza frente a esa chica pero sorprendentemente no le molestaba, es más le encantaba pero aún así no le gustaba estar cediendo a sus deseos e instintos porque eso lo único que hacía eran traerle problemas a la gente como él.

Cuando llegó a su casa cenó y se echó en su cama. Todavía recordaba la sensación de ese beso por lo que tocó otra vez sus labios. Se acostó y se tapó, al final acabo durmiéndose con una sonrisa en la cara por estar pensando en ese beso tan especial.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Botan-youko por que siempre me escribe comentarios que son los que me meotivan a seguir.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los coments a todos y especialmente a ti Botan-youko y por cierto, no te preocupes por las faltas mientras lo que traduzcas lo pueda entender me doy por satisfecha ^^.**

**Un beso a todos y les espero en el siguiente capi donde veremos a una Botan confundida, un Tamahome protector, a los demás chicos de la pandilla y sobre todo a un Kurama algo irreconocible pues se dejara llevar completamente por sus impulsos y por supuesto muy celoson =).**

**¡Ah! por cierto, contestaré a los comentarios por aqui porque no se cómo contestarlos en esta página. Todavía no me adapto (si podeis llamarme inútil y negada de la informatica).**

**Cuidense. Bye (L).**


	10. Reencuentro

**Quizá sea un poco corto el capi, lo siento. ****Siento también haber tardado tanto, pero bueno aquí lo teneis =D.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que lo leen, a las que me tienen tanto como en favoritos como en alerts y por supuesto a las personas que escriben comentarios: XxXxgabyxXxX1994, botan-youko y Mr. D. Muchas gracias me animais mucho =D.**

**~Reencuentro.~**

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel beso, Kurama no había vuelto a acercarse por la casa en cuanto supo que Botan se recuperó. Le dejó a Hiei todo el trabajo de vigilarla, pues él era más rápido y en esos momentos más discreto que el mismo. Sabía que si volvía por allí y se la encontraba, no dudaría en seguir sus impulsos y volverla a besar, aunque ella no quisiera. Se había dado cuenta de la necesidad que tenía por sentir sus labios contra los suyos, y se había sorprendido al descubrir pensamientos no muy sanos en su mente con ella. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, en realidad esa chica le estaba volviendo loco. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de pasear sus manos por su figura, como cuando lo hizo al recuperar su forma humana. De pronto se descubrió intentando recordar el tacto de su suave piel y la sensación de tener su seno entre su mano. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, pues no lo hizo pero lejos de repugnarle, la sensación le agrado aunque claro está, eso le avergonzó en su momento.

Se estaba cambiando, había preparado con Hiei lo que les dirían a los demás a conciencia. Cumpliría la promesa que le habían hecho a Botan, para su sorpresa fue Hiei quien acepto, quien pensó en hablar para contarles a todos la misma versión y quien, aunque no se lo hubiese pedido con palabras, le informaba periódicamente sobre Botan, como estaba y lo que hacía pues Hiei sabía que él deseaba saberlo todo sobre ella aunque nunca lo exteriorizara.

Ese día Hiei no la vigilaría y eso le inquietaba, se terminó de poner su camisa verde claro de manga larga, sus vaqueros azul oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas. Salió de su casa y se fue en dirección al parque a encontrarse con Hiei, poco después ambos se dirigieron al night coffee shop, la cafetería donde todos habían quedado esta vez. Cuando llegaron ahí estaban todos reunidos, el príncipe Koenma, Shizuru, Keyko, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hinageshi.

Entraron y se sentaron Hiei quedó en la esquina al lado de Kurama, mientras que este estaba al lado de Koenma, Hinagueshi, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yusuke y Keyko respectivamente.

Por otra parte, una hermosa chica de pelo azul recogido en una coleta alta, vestida con una camisa de un color amarillo fuerte casi dorado, de manga larga que la llevaba abierta, una camiseta de un rojo muy claro, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas zapatillas blancas; se encontraba a las puertas de un café, todavía estaba un poco triste después de lo ocurrido con sus amigos pero de eso ya había pasado al menos 2 o 3 semanas y tenía que olvidarlo. Con decisión entro en aquel café buscando a aquella persona que la había citado, le pregunto al camarero dónde podía sentarse a esperar y el camarero le indicó una mesa, así pues se dirigió distraídamente hacia ella.

En ese mismo café se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes reunidos y hablando sobre temas muy serios.

-Kurama, Hiei donde os habíais metido, desaparecisteis prácticamente un mes y no supimos nada de vosotros hasta escasamente hace unas 2 o 3 semanas.- dijo Yusuke enfadado- ¿creéis que eso está bien? Estábamos preocupados, pensábamos que os había pasado algo.

-Lo sentimos Yusuke pero no pudimos contactar con vosotros, aunque quisiéramos.

- ¿Y bien, qué fue lo que os paso?

-Pues vereis, el día que fuimos a patrullar, fuimos a un bosque donde hay una casa que pensamos que podría ser el escondite de la mujer que buscamos pero antes de poder siquiera llegar unos demonios nos atacaron, nos convirtieron en animales, no podíamos hablar, comunicarnos con otros, ni defendernos, solo nos comunicábamos mentalmente Hiei y yo. Estuvimos a punto de morir pero una mujer humana nos salvo y nos acogió en su casa.

-Kurama si lo que dices es cierto, podría ser que esa mujer fuese quien estamos buscando.- reflexionó Koenma.

-Es lo más probable.

-¿Y cómo era? ¿Quién era?- preguntó Kuwabara

-No lo sabemos, cuando recuperamos nuestra forma original, nos olvidamos de todo lo referente a esa mujer; parece ser que recuperamos nuestra forma cuando estábamos dormidos y esa mujer nos borró los recuerdos y nos dejo en el lugar donde esos demonios nos atacaron.

- ¿Es eso cierto Kurama?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya mierda! Yo que quería saber si estaba de tan buen ver como dicen y así divertirme un rato.

-¡Yusuke IDIOTA!

-Perdona Keyko.

- Yusuke, probablemente así sea pero no creo que ni siquiera te puedas acercar a ella.- dijo Kurama con gravedad.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kurama?- intervino por primera vez Shizuru.

-Es obvio porque si es quien buscamos debe tener súbditos, gente que la proteja.

-Mmm. Es algo lógico, pero de todas formas no tenemos información sobre su aspecto o su vivienda así que nos hemos quedado igual.

- Lo sentimos, no hemos sido de gran ayuda.

En esos momentos, alguien muy conocido por todos paso al lado de la mesa mirando el local de forma distraída.

-¡Botan! Eres tú.- grito Keyko, la aludida se asustó, dio un pequeño saltito y ella y todos los de la mesa se giraron a mirarse.

De repente sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo se paró, Botan se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, mientras recorría las caras de los demás quedándose estupefacta. Definitivamente más mala suerte no podía tener.

-Qué bien que hemos dado contigo, ven y siéntate con nosotros te explicaremos la misión.

-¿EH? ¿Misión?-dijo Botan saliendo de su ensimismamiento.-lo siento pero estoy de vacaciones, el rey Emma me las dio.

-Estoy al tanto.- dijo Koenma- pero como necesitamos más gente te pospongo las vacaciones.

-Lo siento señor Koenma, puede que sea egoísta pero no pienso obedecer esa orden.

-¿Cómo? Te has vuelto loca Botan.- gritó Yusuke.- acaso no quieres ayudarnos.

-No es eso Yusuke pero no puedo dejar mis vacaciones porque tengo otros asuntos que tratar, además le haría daño a alguien importante.

-¿Alguien importante? ¿Quién puede ser más importante que nosotros?

-Para que lo sepas no sois los únicos en este planeta a quién conozco.- replicó enfadada.

-Y ¿Quién es esa persona tan importante para ti?

Botan tragó sonoramente, no sabía que decir pero no podía confesar la verdad, por ahora ni Kurama ni Hiei le habían traicionado pero era obvio que ante su negativa de ayudar no pensaban socorrerla, además se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por las miradas inquisitorias de todos, especialmente de el Príncipe Koenma, de Kurama y de Hiei quienes querían ver cómo salía del atolladero en el que se había metido.

Por detrás una vos muy familiar respondió a la pregunta que Yusuke había formulado.

-Soy yo.- dijo un joven extremadamente atractivo que llevaba una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas blancas, el joven tenía el pelo casi aguamarina, ojos grises, tez algo bronceada. Muy guapo.

-¿Tú? ¿Y se puede saber quien puñetas eres tú?

-Soy Tamahome, su novio, ¿algún problema?

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la respuesta que había dado, inclusive Botan, pero sobretodo abrieron mucho los ojos cuando este tomó a Botan de la barbilla y se besaron. Botan quien al principio se había quedado inmóvil pues no sabía cómo reaccionar, empezó a corresponderle. Pasados unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire y se enfrentaron a todas las miradas inquisitorias, Botan un tanto avergonzada y Tamahome con una mirada altanera que inmediatamente se convirtió en retadora cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Kurama quien tenía los puños cerrados y lo miraba de forma asesina.

-Ahora si nos disculpan, debemos irnos a disfrutar de nuestra cita.- dijo Tamahome.

Kurama miro de forma acusadora a Hiei quien veía a la pareja sin poder creer lo que había pasado, al igual que todos. Después de quela pareja se sentara dos mesas a su derecha Yusuke empezó a maldecir y a despotricar contra Botan y su novio.

-¿Cómo puede ser que nos abandone por ese mequetrefe musculoso?

-Yusuke, no te lo tomes a mal pero yo apoyo la decisión de Botan.- afirmo Keyko sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?

-Yusuke yo entiendo cómo se siente Botan, no nos quiere traicionar pero ella solo quiere estar en paz y tranquilidad con su novio y pasar rato a solas con él y no luchando a cada rato, yo la envidio porque yo también quiero estar con mi novio sin pensar en luchas ni nada.

Yusuke miró a Keyko, se sentía un poco mal por no poder complacer a su novia.

-Deberíais de intentar comprenderla en vez de criticarla, ella siempre nos está ayudando y si es cierto lo que dijo príncipe Koenma hace muchísimo que Botan no tenía vacaciones y ahora que puede solo quiere disfrutar de su amor. Deberíamos de ayudarle en vez de quitarle las vacaciones ¿no os parece?

Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados sin excepción, reflexionando sobre lo que Keyko había dicho.

Por otro lado, Botan y Tamahome estaban en un tenso silencio. Después de lo que había ocurrido no sabían que decir. Lo único que hicieron fue pedir un café con leche y un café solo respectivamente. Luego se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Ambos notaban como tenían clavadas las miradas de todos los de la mesa en la que anteriormente habían estado. Botan no pudo aguantar más y rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Gracias, si no hubieses llegado no sé cómo habría salido de esa. Eres un buen mentiroso, tendré que tenerlo en cuenta.- dijo y empezó a reír despreocupadamente.

Tamahome la cogió de la mano y la miró intensamente. Con esa mirada Botan se sonrojó.

-N-no era ninguna mentira.- dijo Tamahome con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿eh?- Botan se sorprendió.

-Yo, te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare. Eres la mujer más bella y especial que he conocido en mi vida y es por ello que quiero protegerte y estar contigo aunque me cueste la vida. Quiero que seamos más que amigos. Por favor dame una oportunidad.

Esta confesión dejó a Botan muy confundida, no se creía lo que había oído, no podía ser cierto.

-Yo, yo no sé qué decir. – Tamahome le soltó la mano y suspiró. Él sabía perfectamente que Botan no lo amaba como él a ella pero esperaba que le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y que podían ser felices. Bebió un sorbo de su café y añadió.

-Principalmente te he citado aquí por eso, no te estoy pidiendo que me respondas aquí, piénsatelo, es una decisión muy importante que debes tomar.

Botan asintió y pidió permiso para ir al baño.

Kurama al ver esto también se excusó y se fue al baño, cosa que dejó un tanto extrañados a todos, a todos excepto a Hiei quien sabía que el pelirrojo se moría de los celos, solo esperaba que no cometiese ninguna estupidez.

**Siento informaros que ahora voy a tener del 1 al 20 de junio el mes de los exámenes asi que tardare bastante en actualizar, supongo que hasta el 20 no podré. Tengo un poco adelantado el siguiente capi, espero poder colgarlo lo antes posible y así no dejaros con las ganas de saber que pasara entre ese par ^^ y la decisión de Botan . L****o siento un beso (K).**


	11. Decisiones y consecuencias

**Mil perdones, lo siento, lo siento y lo siento. Ya estoy de vuelta otra vez y de verdad siento mucho la espera, lo que pasa es que después de que acabé los exámenes (casi en Julio) operaron a mi gatito y me tuve que quedar en casa mi iaia hasta que se recuperara un poco para cuidarle y allí no tengo internet. Ahora que ya he vuelto con la sociedad os agradezco vuestra espera y vuestros comentarios y como recompensa por esperarme aquí les traigo dos nuevos capítulos de esta historia que escribí en mi ausencia y taratacháan! os traigo otra nueva historia de Yu Yu Hakushi con otros dos capis más, espero que les guste tanto ésta como la otra y os digo que creo que la espera merece la pena no¿?**

**Bueno ya no os entretengo más, solo me queda decir que los agradecimientos y las respuestas a comentrarios de personas no registradas las haré al final del capítulo siguiente y ahora a leer y a disfrutar!.**

_** ~Decisiones y consecuencias.~**_

Kurama estaba fuera del baño de mujeres esperando a una en concreto. Todas las jóvenes que entraban y salían se le quedaban observando con los ojos brillantes, una no ve todos los días a un chico tan atractivo al salir o al entrar del baño. Todas, tanto las que salían como las que entraban comentaban lo guapo que era. Botan dentro del baño se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejarse y quitarse la estupefacción, se esperaba todo, todo menos eso. Esperaba que Tamahome le hubiera reñido y más por tenerla que sacar del embrollo en el que se había metido sin querer, pero nunca se hubiera esperado una confesión de amor. Ahora que debía hacer, él sabía que amaba a otra persona, persona a la cual ella no le importaba nada. Él le había confesado sus sentimientos de una manera pura, quizá debía de darle una oportunidad. Ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca había salido con nadie, nadie le había pedido nunca una oportunidad y tampoco había besado a nadie, Tamahome había sido el primero y la sensación no había sido nada desagradable, al revés le había gustado muchísimo, quizá sí debía plantearse en serio lo de darle una oportunidad, pero no estaba segura, él siempre se había comportado muy bien con ella y ella no quería hacerle daño, definitivamente estaba hecha un lio, no sabía qué debía hacer, estaba demasiado confusa. Aceptaría el tiempo que él le había dado y así podría pensar.

Volvió a lavarse la cara y la secó, mientras lo estaba haciendo escucho la conversación de unas chicas que entraban, decían que un atractivo pelirrojo esperaba a alguien en la puerta, describían maravillas sobre lo guapo que era. Botan sonrió pensando en la afortunada novia que tenía a su galán esperándole en la puerta para acompañarla, entonces fue que se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle, pelirrojo, pelo largo, ojos verdes y extremadamente guapo podría ser que fuese ¿Kurama? Pero a quién esperaría a ¿su novia? Que ella supiera él no tenía novia, podría ser que la estuviera esperando, ¿a ella? Pero, ¿por qué? Ellos ya se habían dicho todo, o puede ser que les hubieran confesado su secreto, de repente Botan se puso muy pálida, tanto que le hacía competencia a la pared. Sea lo que sea tarde o temprano tendría que salir del baño o Tamahome se preocuparía y no quería que ellos dos tuvieran una pelea, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad así que no podía huir por siempre y esperar a ser rescatada, no otra vez. Con una mirada de decisión, Botan salió del baño decidida a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que Kurama le tenía que decir. Salió del baño y lo buscó con la mirada, quizá se habría equivocado y no era él, o quizá sí tenía novia después de todo.

De pronto, unas manos le taparon la boca y la cogieron por la cintura, su espalda chocó con un pecho masculino y la arrastraron hacia el almacén que estaba al lado de los baños. Estaba muy oscuro, sus piernas temblaban ¿y si era uno de esos locos pervertidos que la buscaban? Estaba muy asustada pero al oír su voz se tranquilizó.

-Tranquila, no grites.- Kurama soltó a Botan, quién notó que al oír su voz se tranquilizó. En el fondo él sonrió pero antes de que ella se girara se volvió a poner serio.

-¿Kurama? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Quería hablar contigo asolas.- Kurama le miró intensamente, Botan se sonrojó al instante ante su mirada.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-¿El qué?

- Que estás saliendo con él.

- Bueno, siento decirte que si es cierto o no creo que no te incumbe.

-Te equivocas, sí me incumbe y mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque TÚ me AMAS a MÍ.

-Es posible pero tú me rechazaste.

Kurama bajó la mirada unos minutos y luego la volvió a subir.

-Sí sales con él le harás daño porque realmente no le amas.

-Si le hago daño o no es cosa mía, además ¿por qué tendría que importarte que le dañara? Que yo sepa a ti no te cae bien.

-Es verdad, admito que no me cae nada bien, es más creo que lo odio pero a ti no.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Si le hicieras daño, lo lamentarías toda tu vida porque siempre te preocupas más por los demás que por ti misma.

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¡No me conoces!

-Es posible que no te conozca tanto como ellos, o como tu hermano pero te conozco y lo sé porque eres mi amiga.

-…

Botan se quedó callada, empezó a mirar el piso, ya no tenía más ganas de discutir con Kurama por una chorrada. Se estaban comportando como críos por una gilipollez. Por su parte, la ira de Kurama crecía en su interior y los celos cada vez se iban apoderando de su ser hasta el límite que ya no lo soportaba, a pesar de que ella no lo había afirmado, tampoco lo había negado y eso no le gustaba nada. Él era un ladrón de tesoros, un experto en saber lo que esconden las personas y sin embargo, él pensó que Botan era clara como el agua y por eso no le dio importancia pero él no fue capaz de descubrir todo lo que ella ocultaba, que no era precisamente poco, y aunque lo hubiera hecho sin querer le había robado el corazón a la muchacha y sorprendentemente admitió que no quería que otro se lo arrebatara. Eso era un descubrimiento nuevo para él, era muy celoso con sus tesoros, algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

-Botan se me está acabando la paciencia así que no te lo voy a volver a repetir, déjalo y apártate de él o sino…

- O sino qué, te crees que me intimidas con amenazas.

- Les diré a todos tu secreto.

-¡Cómo!

- No quería recurrir a eso pero si es la única manera de que entiendas que tú me amas a mí y que no puedes estar con él porque te harás daño a ti misma, entonces lo haré.

-¡Pero tú que te has creído! Que porqué te amo tienes derechos sobre mí. Si quiero hacerme daño a mi misma es cosa mía, tú no deberías meterte o acaso es que lo único que quieres es tener algo para alimentar tu ego y poder pavonearte mientras que yo debería sentirme afortunada por ser rechazada por alguien como tú.

-Me has decepcionado Kurama, no entiendes nada de mis sentimientos. Es cierto que yo te amo pero tú no solo me rechazaste sino que fuiste tú quien me dijo que te olvidará, y eso voy a hacer. Le he dado una oportunidad a Tamahome y no la voy a desaprovechar por culpa de un arrogante como tú. No sabía que fueras tan arrogante, creía que sólo Hiei era así pero por lo visto me he vuelto a equivocar. Sin duda de pasar tanto tiempo con Hiei se te han pegado sus cosas.

-Yo…

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! No voy a dejar mi camino por tu capricho, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos y si quieres decirles todo a los demás adelante, no me importa y si eres tan amable no me vuelvas a buscar para esta clase de gilipolleces. Adiós.

Botan salió por la puerta del almacén con la cabeza bien alta y enfadada, muy enfadada. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara Kurama susurró:

-Yo no quiero que me olvides porque te amo

Tan solo fue un susurro con la voz ahogada pero lo había dicho, lo había admitido por fin, aunque no le había servido de nada porque ella no le había oído y quizá ahora sí la había perdido para siempre. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran muy rojos y le dolieran, aunque el dolor no le importaba, sólo le importaba no perderla. Salió de la habitación mucho más enfadado de lo que había entrado y regreso a su mesa con los demás.


	12. El plan

_**~El plan.~**_

Cuando Botan volvió a la mesa Tamahome la esperaba preocupado.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte ¿ha pasado algo?

Por detrás Kurama se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los demás, se paró un momento y contempló a Botan quien se tensó al sentir su mirada mientras que Tamahome se dio cuenta y no le hizo ninguna gracia esa mirada. Botan de reojo notó que sus nudillos estaban muy rojos y que se iban hinchando poco a poco, eso no tenía muy buena pinta. Tamahome vio la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Botan y siguió la dirección de esta hasta encontrarse con la mano roja, prácticamente hinchada de su rival, los celos recorrieron en su totalidad su organismo, la rabia crecía. Ahora Tamahome estaba seguro de que algo había pasado entre esos dos, había notado como el pelirrojo la seguía al baño pero prefirió no darle importancia. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar la repuesta de Botan y saber si algún día le contaría que era lo que había pasado.

Botan notó como el aura de Tamahome cambiaba y se volvía sombría mientras miraba a Kurama, puede que fuera despistada pero no tanto como para no notar los celos y la rabia en el rostro de Tamahome. Después de la pequeña charla con Kurama había tomado una decisión pero no estaba segura de si era la correcta, lo mejor sería ser sincera con Tamahome, no quería hacerle daño por nada del mundo.

-Tamahome, quizá es demasiado precipitado pero he tomado una decisión sobre lo nuestro.

Tamahome tragó la saliva, estaba muy nervioso por lo que le iba a decir el amor de su vida desde que eran pequeños y ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-¿Y bien? –dijo con voz trémula.

- No sé si hago bien con esto pero antes de darte mi respuesta quiero explicarte mis motivos, que te queden muy claros para que no haya malentendidos.

-_Vale eso es muy mala señal ¡mierda!- _pensó en su fuero interno.

-Mira yo no quisiera por nada del mundo hacerte daño, te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y lo sabes todo de mí. También sabes que de quien estoy profundamente enamorada es de Kurama, no de ti pero aún así te has esforzado y me has querido demostrar tu amor de forma pura y sana por eso.- Botan calló y cogió una bocanada de aire.

Tamahome miraba expectante esperando la respuesta de su amada, es cierto que él sabía que ella no sentía por él nada más que el más sincero de los cariños pero tenía que arriesgarse y confesarle el secreto que tanto tiempo había guardado, total el NO ya lo tenía. Ahora ahí en medio de un café, con los nervios a flor de piel, oiría su respuesta.

-Yo acepto.

-¿Qué?- Su respuesta lo descolocó, creía que le iba a rechazar de la forma más sutil que pudiera.

-Que acepto, yo quiero olvidarle y creo que tú podrás lograrlo, por eso acepto. Entiende que no me será fácil verte como algo más pero juro que lo pondré todo de mi parte.

Tamahome poco a poco se fue recuperando del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

-No estás ¿Feliz?

-¿Feliz? Estoy mucho más que feliz, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, haré que lo olvides, que me ames a mí y nunca en mi vida te haré daño siempre te cuidare, te lo prometo.

De un momento a otro, Tamahome ya recuperado de la sorpresa saltó de la silla produciendo un fuerte ruido haciendo que todos en la cafetería se giraran a observarlo, sin reparar en ello Tamahome levanto a Botan de la cintura y con una sonrisa en sus labios la besó y empezó a girar en medio de toda la cafetería.

Para todos los presentes se notó la alegría que tenía el chico y por ello aplaudieron y vitorearon esa acción, todos menos los hombres de una mesa.

-¡Me ha dicho que sí!-gritó con euforia Tamahome todavía estrechando a Botan entre sus brazos, mientras que dentro en su fuero interno bailaba de felicidad.

-Kurama quien disimuladamente había observado toda la escena apretó sus labios con fuerza y cerró las manos en un puño. Un dolor lacerante le atravesó por su mano derecha y soltó un pequeño quejido.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de los antiguos detectives espirituales, las mujeres reían y miraban con alegría la nueva pareja que se había formado mientras que los hombres observaban esto con muy mala cara.

-Chss! Ese tío es un exhibicionista.- escupió con rabia Yusuke al contemplar la escenita que habían montado, todavía no superaba que Botan prefiriera a Don musculitos que a ellos y que a salvar el mundo entero.

De pronto se escuchó un quejido proveniente de Kurama. Todos en la mesa se giraron a verle y repararon en la roja e hinchada mano derecha que Kurama tenía.

-Kurama ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Probablemente tengas la mano rota y dices que nada.

-Bueno al levantarme esta mañana me he caído y he parado el golpe con la mano. No tiene importancia, lo más seguro es que eso sea por haber tenido que soportar mi peso, cuando acabemos voy a mirármelo.

-Como tú digas, bueno sigamos con la reunión.

Después del ataque de euforia de Tamahome, Botan pasó por la mesa de sus amigos y se despidió de ellos, Tamahome la cogió de la cintura y salieron de la cafetería para ir a un parque y tomar un helado.

Todo lo ocurrido era observado por un hombre alto, extremadamente corpulento con gafas de sol, gorro marrón y gabardina del mismo color, lo único que no sabía era lo que había ocurrido en el almacén con esos dos. Tenía que informarle inmediatamente a su jefe, aunque a él y a sus compañeros no les gustaba seguir órdenes, lo único que podía hacer era seguirlas, por ahora.

Esa misma tarde, después de vendarse la mano que efectivamente estaba rota, Kurama estaba reunido con su familia: su padrastro, su hermanastro y su madre. Esperaban la llegada de una prima de su misma edad, a la cual él debía guiar por la ciudad, una ciudad que se estaba llenando de demonios en busca de la mujer que el amaba.

El timbre sonó, su madre fue a abrir y en unos minutos en la sala entro su prima Miaka con sus maletas. Él como buen caballero que era le cogió las maletas y las llevó a su habitación. Después de hablar un rato en familia, Kurama y su prima salieron a dar un paseo.

Iban por las calles de Mushillori en un barrio lleno de tiendas, mientras que él estaba pensativo su prima iba corriendo de una parte a otra con alegría, parecía una niña y en cierta forma le recordaba a Botan. Sonrió, no era una sonrisa alegre sino más bien amarga. Recordarla le gustaba pero pensar que ese idiota tocaba siquiera su piel, la ira ardía en sus venas. Más valía que se calmara o se transformaría en Youko sin quererlo y su prima no solo lo descubriría sino que más bien se asustaría.

En otra parte Tamahome iba caminando hacia la entrada de la tienda donde había dejado a Botan, estaba seguro que el regalo que le había comprado le encantaría, iban tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo, cada uno por su lado.

Tamahome cogió la bolsa con su regalo y se levantó, iba a decirle un par de cosas a quien había chocado con él pero cuando lo que vio fue a una chica de cabello suelto, media melena, pelirroja, piel blanca, de estatura mediana y muy guapa. Sin duda se había quedado sin palabras cuando vio sus ojos, esos ojos color oliva se desarmó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse con una sonrisa.

Kurama quien había visto a su prima caer al suelo fue corriendo y se encontró con quien menos quería, el idiota que le estaba robando a su amor. Iba a ayudar a su prima cuando se quedó observando cómo se miraban. Miaka se había sonrojado al ver a semejante monumento delante de ella sonriéndole y más aún su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y definitivamente era el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca en su vida bueno a excepción de su primo, quien era el hombre más atractivo, amable y dulce del mundo. Siempre que iba con él todas las féminas se quedaban mirándole con deseo y si no fuese su primo ella también lo haría.

Después de ayudarla a levantarse se dio cuenta de quién era su acompañante, en seguida se tensó como la cuerda de una guitarra.

-Gracias.- dijo con una dulce voz.

Tamahome se fijo en ella y vio que estaba sonrojada, es adorable y muy guapa pensó.

-De nada.- le respondió con su varonil voz y una sonrisa radiante, no sabía por qué pero no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Kurama observaba todo al lado de su prima, no le gustaba nada lo que veía, no por su prima sino por Botan, quizá ese idiota la hiciera sufrir, cosa que no él no se lo perdonaría. Con mala cara vio como ese sujeto fijaba su vista en él, una mirada de odio y celos por lo que Kurama sonrió de forma arrogante.

-No te acerques a ella, espero que lo entiendas.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño o te mataré.- le respondió Kurama.

-¿Más del que tú le has hecho? No creo.- escupió Tamahome.

Desde su posición Miaka miraba a ambos hombres lanzarse miradas envenenadas y palabras hirientes, ella por su parte no entendía absolutamente nada, solo sabía que su primo nunca se ponía así, algo malo habría pasado entre ellos dos. Justo cuando iba a preguntar, una chica de cabello azul recogido en una coleta, se acerco al grupo y cogió a Tamahome de la mano. Cuando se giró y vio a su primo, su cara de felicidad cambió. La chica se puso pálida y abrió mucho los ojos. Ahora lo entendía, su primo y el chico peleaban por la misma chica.

Miaka la miro de pies a cabeza y luego la repasó, no le parecía gran cosa la verdad, ella era incluso mucho más guapa que la chica de pelo azul. Para romper la tensión en el ambiente y averiguar qué diantres pasaba Miaka rompió el silencio.

-Gracias por ayudarme, me llamó Miaka.

-Encantado yo soy Tamahome y ella es MI NOVIA Botan.- dijo lo último mirando directamente a los ojos a Kurama.

Botan le sonrió y Miaka forzó una sonrisa, definitivamente esa chica no sólo tenía mucha suerte sino que ahora el caía fatal, ella no tenía nada de bonito si la comparaban con ella misma, ella era femenina, se arreglaba y guapa mientras que la chica de pelo azul no sólo iba muy sencilla sino que más bien podría parecer un hombre.

-Y el es Suuichi mi…

-Su novio.- Dicho esto Kurama cogió a su prima por la cintura y la acercó a él. Su prima estaba sorprendida por la reacción de éste mientras que él miraba con satisfacción como Botan se intentaba tragar sus celos. Quizá que su prima haya venido de vacaciones aquí no era tan malo.

-Encantada, bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir hasta otra vez.- dijo Botan sonriendo a Kurama.- Buena suerte y me alegro por vosotros, Suuichi es un gran chico tienes mucha suerte.

Dicho esto ambos se marcharon mientras que Tamahome le daba un regalo a Botan, era un peluche precioso de un oso con un corazón en medio que ponía I LOVE YOU.

Los primos vieron esa escena exasperados a su manera, cada uno por un "rival" distinto.

En el camino de vuelta a casa los primos no decían nada, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Kurama sabía que aunque fuera una locura y no fuera algo propio de él, se le ocurrió un plan. Después de ver como su prima y ese sujeto se miraban, estaba seguro de que ambos se gustaban, si contaba con la ayuda de su prima quizá lograría separarlos y así él le demostraría a Botan la mala opción que había escogido y quizá pudiera quedarse con ella.

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por esperar. Vamos por partes como dijo Jack el destripador, primero quiero comentarles un poco sobre el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, es un KuramaxBotanxHiei. Al principio me pareció una idea un poco loca pero luego fue tomando forma y he escrito dos capis que los voy a colgar cuando acabe de colgar estos. Incluso me está gustando más escribirla quizá es porque esta historia esta practicamente en el ecuador y no quiero acabarle tan pronto, me da penita. Bueno estoy en proceso de escribir el capi 13, nada más lo tenga lo subo =D.**

**Ahora a contestar a una nueva lectora.**

**ana manuela: muchisimas gracias, me alegro de que te guste mi historia y estoy encantadisima de que te enganche, no te preocupes que la historia no acaba así, quizá las cosas se le pongan un poco más feas a la parejita, sobre todo la que más sufrirá es la pobre Botan pero bueno. Te invito a pasarte por mi otro fic y espero que te guste. =) Muchisimas gracias por escribirme, los comentarios me hacen muy feliz, sinceramente son la fuerza que me ayuda a escribir y a que mi inspiración llegué antes. **

**Bueno me despido de todos, hasta el próximo capi y espero que no me tiren piedras por lo que acabo de gacer =D. (L)**


	13. Error Fatal

**~Error Fatal.~**

Al día siguiente, Kurama cogió a Miaka e intentó hablar seriamente con ella. Su padre se había ido a trabajar, su madre estaba haciendo el desayuno y pronto se iría también, y su hermano no tardaría en levantarse e irse a jugar a futbol por lo que podría entablar una larga conversación con su querida prima.

-Luego de que se vayan todos hablamos.- le dijo seriamente.

Miaka entendió a la perfección de qué iban a hablar. Quizá su primo había notado la antipatía que sentía por esa mujer de cabello azul y se lo iba a echar en cara. Por un momento, una escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, si eso era verdad ella iba a acabar mal. Su primo nunca se enfadaba pero las pocas veces que le ha visto algo de mal humor se había asustado, definitivamente Suuichi daba mucho miedo enfadado, de eso estaba más que segura.

Después del desayuno se fue la madre de Suuichi y al momento bajo su hermano vestido para su partido de futbol, desayuno en tiempo record, se despidió de ellos, cogió el equipaje y una vez listo se fue corriendo. El momento que tanto había temido llegó. Miró a su primo a la cara y se estremeció, estaba serio, demasiado serio.

-Vamos al comedor.- dijo Suuichi.

Una vez llegaron allí se sentaron cada uno en un sillón, mirándose de frente. Miaka estaba sumamente nerviosa y se le notaba mientras que Kurama permanecía tranquilo pero serio, muy serio, quizá demasiado.

-Quería hablarte de algo muy serio y bastante importante para mí.

-Ayer cuando tropezaste con ese energúmeno me di cuenta de algo, más bien me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Déjame hablar y no me interrumpas.- dijo cuando su prima Miaka intentó abrir la boca para decir algo.

-Ayer cuando fui a ver que te pasó, me di cuenta de la forma en que os mirabais tu y ese energúmeno. Sé que te gusta, por eso voy a proponerte un trato.

Miaka miró fijamente a los ojos a su primo sin poder creer lo que había oído, ¿qué clase de trato le propondría? Estaba muy ansiosa de saber que quería su primo, su relación con aquel chico y con la desagradable chica de pelo azul, quería saber todo eso y más, por ello miró directamente a los ojos de su primo como confirmándole que le iba a ayudar, pero obviamente no era gratis.

-¿En qué consiste?

- Quiero que seduzcas al hombre que viste ayer y cuando esté completamente colado por ti ella os descubrirá y le dejará. Me di cuenta de que le gustas, o al menos no le eres indiferente, le pareces atractiva por eso pienso que no te será difícil.

-Y ¿qué pasa con la chica?

-De ella me encargaré yo no te preocupes.

-Sabes que esto no te saldrá gratis quiero saber con pelos y señales vuestra relación, por si no lo sabías ayer también me di cuenta de cómo os mirabais los tres y no soy tan tonta como para no saber que aquí hay gato encerrado.

- Te lo contaré. Conozco esa chica desde que tenía los 15 años aproximadamente, era amiga de un amigo mío por eso nos conocimos. Fuimos en el mismo grupo, aunque recientemente nos hemos separado, más bien ella se ha distanciado de nosotros. Lo único que sé de la relación de ellos dos es que viven juntos, con más personas, en una misma casa desde siempre y que por lo que parece el chico este siempre ha estado enamorado de ella. Botan es muy despistada por lo que no se dio cuenta, un día me confesó su amor hacia mí, sin saberlo. Yo sin querer pasaba por ahí y lo escuché, cuando se enteró de que lo había escuchado me pidió una respuesta y yo la rechacé. En principio todo estaba bien pero cometí el error más grave de mi vida, la rechacé sin saber que yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ella. Cuando me di cuenta le pedí una oportunidad pero era demasiado tarde, ella está saliendo con ese sujeto para olvidarme y no quiere saber más de mí.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Porque sé que a ti te gusta ese chico, porque al chico ese le gustas, porque ese idiota la hará sufrir y la razón más importante porque no te cae nada bien Botan, más bien me atrevería a decir que la odias. ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto, la odio, Te ayudaré, pero antes una última pregunta ¿Qué le habéis visto? Digo, ella no es siquiera guapa y se viste un poco raro, no es nada femenina más bien es como una marimacho, en serio no sé qué le ves.

-Bueno, aparte de que aunque no te lo creas esconde una grandísima belleza es por el carácter, tan alegre, tan simpática y buena siempre haciéndote reír o al menos intentándolo, ocultando sus sentimientos por el bien de los demás, es una chica muy noble y sobre todo es amiga de sus amigos. A decir verdad nunca la he visto enfadada, a veces triste pero enfadada solo por tonterías, enfadada de verdad nunca, ¿me pregunto cómo será?

-Si estás tan enamorado de ella, sabes que le harás daño con este plan.

-Lo sé, pero es el único modo de recuperarla que me queda.

-Prométeme que me protegerás. Nunca se sabe cómo reacciona una mujer despechada.

-No te preocupes, ella no es de ese tipo pero te protegeré, no dejaré que te tire de los pelos que tanto te cuidas.

- Sabes primo, pienso que podrías tener mejores chicas a tu alcance pero si te has encaprichado de ella te ayudaré. Total yo también salgo beneficiada de esto con el chico que me gusta, aunque tengo que reconocer que es un plan rebuscado y ruin.

-Muy bien, un amigo mío ha averiguado todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ese chico, los lugares que frecuenta, que le gusta y más. Mañana empiezas.

-Vaya lo tienes todo calculado, tal y como me esperaba de ti. Muy bien mañana empiezo.

Mientras tanto, Kurama pensaba que el favor que le había pedido a Hiei no sabría cómo pagárselo y que se había vuelto muy ruin al hacerle eso a su amada, pero necesitaba abrirle los ojos y decirle que no había mejor opción que él y esa era la única forma que tenía.

Los días pasaban mientras que Miaka y Tamahome coincidían "accidentalmente" en bares, salas de juegos y siempre que estuviera solo.

La relación entre Miaka y Tamahome fue creciendo, tanto como la relación entre Tamahome y Botan. Tamahome por su parte era muy feliz, la mujer de la que siempre había estado enamorado le ha hecho caso y poco a poco se está enamorando de él y por si fuera poco una preciosa chica se está acercando a él.

De los días, siguieron semanas y de semanas meses. Por fin los resultados del plan de Kurama y Miaka eran visibles, Tamahome no podía apartar los ojos de ella, le era tan sumamente atractiva que no podía alejarse de ella por más que quisiera, sabía que la atracción que sentía hacía esa muchacha no era buena ya que él tenía una novia a la cual amaba más que a su vida y que ella le estaba respondiendo de igual forma, pero en esa relación faltaba algo, el sexo. No es que Botan se lo negara, estaba seguro que si se lo pedía ella accedería sin objeción alguna y no es que no la deseara, la deseaba más que a nada pero él conocía su situación y el miedo que albergaba en el corazón de su amada sobre este tema por ello no podía dejar de sentirse atraído por la feminidad lujuriosa de Miaka.

Una noche que salió de fiesta con Uruki se emborracharon, no tanto como para no ser conscientes de sus actos, pero tampoco es que lo controlaran mucho. Esa noche, Botan y Takiko ya se habían ido a casa y justo cuando se fueron, Tamahome vio entrar a Miaka con una minifalda tan corta que parecía un cinturón, una camiseta de tirantes con un escote en V y pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus generosos atributos, por esa visión y por los efectos del alcohol Tamahome cometió el peor error de su vida, esa noche se acostó con ella.

Después de aquella noche fue un no parar, aunque siempre se repetía que lo que hacía no estaba bien no podía dejarlo, el cuerpo de esa chica era como un vicio al que se había enganchado y del cual necesitaba más y más.

Al principio sus encuentros y sus salidas estuvieron muy bien disimuladas pero poco a poco se fue descuidando. Uruki lo sabía y siempre le reñía y le advertía que esa chica no era buena y que acabaría haciéndole mucho daño a Botan y eso era lo último que él deseaba pero no podía dejar el cuerpo de Miaka, por más que lo intentaba no podía. Cuando Takiko y los demás se enteraron se pusieron furiosos con en él pero decidieron que ese era un problema entre él y Botan y prefirieron no intervenir. ¡Qué gran error!

Puede que Botan fuese muy ingenua pero no era tonta y sabía que todos le ocultaban algo y además que Tamahome tenía algo extraño, desde tiempo atrás que no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Un día soleado, esplendido para salir a dar el paseo con su novio que tanto había ansiado Botan, él la dejo tirada. Extrañada por su comportamiento, pues Tamahome siempre la había tratado bien y nunca la dejaría plantada, decidió averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, por qué había un ambiente tan tenso a su alrededor en casa, por qué sus compañeros la miraban con lástima, estaba harta de eso, de eso y de que siempre todos le ocultarán las cosas y a subestimaran, si pensaban que ella no podía enfrentarse a la realidad estaban muy equivocados. Ese día Botan siguió a Tamahome sin que se diera cuenta, después de media hora caminando, vio como Tamahome se internaba en el bosque que estaba cerca de casa. Al seguirlo se perdió durante unos minutos. Después escuchó unas voces hablar, se acercó sigilosamente y entre ellas reconoció la de Tamahome y la de una mujer.

-Has tardado, deberías haber llegado antes, tenía tantas ganas de verte.- dijo una voz femenina.

-Lo siento pero no debía dejar que Botan sospechara, yo también tenía ganas de verte.-se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Tamahome.

Botan quedó perpleja al escuchar esas palabras, no podía ser, Tamahome no podía estar haciéndole eso. Botan se atrevió a asomarse por el árbol que la escondía y lo que vio le dejo la sangre helada, de repente unas nauseas le vinieron al estómago y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Delante de sus ojos estaba Tamahome desnudo encima de la prima de Kurama haciéndole el amor, diciéndole cosas dulces al oído y sobretodo repitiendo en voz alta te deseo. Botan oyó como un frágil cristal se rompía y supo de inmediato que era su corazón, sabía que Miaka si la había visto y le había sonreído malévolamente, no pudo moverse hasta que terminaron. Cuando pudo mover un pie, para su mala suerte piso una rama de árbol que hizo ruido, alertando así a la pareja de amantes, o más bien a su novio infiel.

Tamahome, con la ira perfectamente visible en los ojos por la inesperada interrupción, preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Quién anda ahí? Sal mirón de mierda para que te destroce.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar estas palabras, Botan salió de detrás del árbol como una autómata. Los ojos de Tamahome se abrieron de par en par y una asfixiante culpa le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ahora desnudo. Con una cara para nada feliz, con los ojos derramando lágrimas de un profundo dolor, Botan negó con la cabeza cuando Tamahome abrió la boca para decirle algo, poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia atrás mientras su novio intentaba avanzar hacia ella. Finalmente ello giro y se fue corriendo internándose más en el bosque, perdiéndose en él mientras que escuchaba los gritos de un desesperado Tamahome que la llamaban. El cielo se había encapotado y de aquella mañana soleada no quedaba nada al igual que de su destrozado y cansado corazón.

**Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad. Voy a serles sincera entre universidad, estudios, y mi otro fic que me tiene más absorvida me olvidé de acrualizar este y bueno también porque me quedé un poco sin inspiración pero ya volvió. Intentaré actualizar ambos lo más rápido posible. Disculpenme porque los siguientes capis a lo mejor sean cortos pero ya se acerca el gran final ^^. Un beso a todos y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, son los que me dan la fierza y la inspiración para escribir. Espero que les sigan gustando mis historias pues tengo ya otros proyectos en mano. Un beso a todos y hasta la próxima (L).**


	14. Dolor y amor

**_ADVERTENCIA: __Este capítulo contiene lemon. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo._  
**

**~Dolor y amor.~**

La lluvia hizo acto de presencia inmediatamente haciendo que sus lágrimas no pudieran notarse. Sentía un dolor agudo en su corazón, ¿por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Que había hecho ella para ser tan desgraciada, algo muy malo debió de haber hecho en el pasado para tener que sufrir tanto.

Corrió y corrió, y siguió corriendo hasta que sus pies no dieron más de sí. Se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó por una pendiente rasguñándose la piel, causándole heridas superficiales y dolorosas pero nada comparadas con el dolor que sufría su corazón. Era un dolor tan profundo que la ahogaba, no le dejaba respirar. Costosamente se levantó del suelo y siguió caminando como si de un alma en pena se tratase, a lo lejos divisó un pequeño lago. La lluvia ya se había hecho más fuerte, ahora no era una simple llovizna, era un aguacero imposible de detener al igual que sus ojos. Estaba empapada y tenía frío, se sentía destrozada, humillada, habían jugado con ella de la peor manera y justo habían sido los dos hombres que más quería. No quería seguir en este mundo, no tenía sentido alguno. Temerosa avanzó hacia el lago, cada paso que daba iba hundiéndose más y más, primero fueron los pies, luego las rodillas, a continuación la cintura y el cuello y por último la cabeza.

Se sentía realmente bien, el agua fría, congelada del lago la envolvía completamente. Era silenciosa y le daba la paz y la calma que su alma necesitaba. Lentamente sus músculos se entumecieron a causa del frío, prácticamente no podía moverse aunque eso realmente no le importaba mucho. La falta de aire se hizo presente, sus ojos se abrieron como por un acto reflejo al igual que su boca en la que solo empezó a entrar agua, se sentía pesada y no podía mover ni una parte de su cuerpo. Poco a poco empezó a perder la conciencia, pero justo antes de perderla completamente vio unos cabellos rojos y otros negros y sintió como unas manos la cogían y la sacaban del agua.

Al despertar se encontró con algo inesperado, estaba bajo un árbol resguardada de la lluvia y con una fogata de llamas negras calentándola. A ambos lados se encontraban Hiei y Kurama respectivamente. Al parecer la habían llevado allí para que no se mojara, le habían hecho la reanimación cardio-respiratoria y al parecer había vuelto a la vida. La escasa luz le dañaba los ojos. A su lado Kurama se giró y la miró dulcemente:

-¿Ya te has despertado?

-Sí, vosotros ¿me habéis salvado?

-Sí.-dijo en un tono hosco Kurama - ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Podrías haber muerto!

-Quizá era eso lo que quería.

-La muerte no solucionará tus problemas.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Sólo quería una vida tranquila y poder ser feliz!

-Si mueres no podrás serlo.

-Y si vivo tampoco.

La culpa empezaba a carcomer a Kurama, sabía que no debía haber hecho eso pero no quería perderla, lo que no esperaba era que ella quisiera ahogarse en el lago. Si bien es cierto que no sabía mucho de su pasado, solo lo que había oído cuando estaba transformado en un animal pero no le gustaba en absoluto que esa chica alegre y despistada que conoció tuviera una brecha y un dolor tan grande en su corazón como para querer acabar con su vida.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás ser feliz sólo debes intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas.

-¿Más todavía? ¿No lo he intentado ya suficiente? Siento decirte que ya no tengo más fuerzas para seguir intentándolo ni tampoco motivos.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-¿No es él un motivo suficiente para poder intentarlo?

-Sí, él es un motivo suficiente para intentarlo pero pronto se irá de mi lado, él va creciendo día a día mientras que yo me quedo atrapada en esta cárcel de oscuridad. Es más creo que ni él ni nadie en esa casa me quiere a su lado ya.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras su pecho dolió. Hiei quién se mantenía al margen de la conversación con actitud fría no dijo nada, pero lo miró intensamente, desde un principio él no había estado para nada de acuerdo con aquella locura y ahora que veía a la chica tan lastimada se sentía impotente, no le gustaba sentirse así. Aunque Hiei no apreciará mucho a Botan porque pensaba que era estúpida y distraída, había llegado a cogerle cariño después de haber sido tratado tan bien por ella cuando se transformó en animal. Podía ver en ella unas ansias inmensas por amar y ser amada. Kurama sabía de lo que Hiei le estaba acusando con la mirada y como no saberlo, él era el culpable de que el amor de su vida se sintiese tan miserable. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era que la chica se desahogase con él y apoyarla.

Por su parte, Botan estaba ajena a todo el plan de Kurama y le contaba lo que había sucedido, le dolió el engaño de Tamahome, le dolió que todos en su casa lo supieran y no se lo dijeran pero sobre todo le dolió que su hermano, el ser a quién más quería en este mundo no confiase en ella y la tratase como una frágil muñeca. Después de llorar y desahogarse con ellos se consiguió calmar un poco.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Por ahora no lo sé, lo único que sé es que no quiero seguir en esa casa.

-Te propongo algo, como sé que no vas a venir a mi casa porque mi prima es la culpable y en efecto está allí, te propongo que entre los dos alquilemos una habitación de hotel por hoy y mañana ya buscaremos una mejor solución.

-De acuerdo pero no tienes por qué venir conmigo Kurama.

-Te lo dije y no era mentira. Yo me he enamorado de ti y no te voy a dejar sola mientras lo pasas mal.

-Gracias- le dijo Botan quien se le iluminó la mirada y soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas.-Vamos a por mis cosas.

Por otro lado, el equipo Urameshi había seguido las pistas que una misteriosa carta le daba.

En realidad la cosa era muy simple, la noche anterior mientras estaban reunidos en el templo de Genkai, una misteriosa sombra con un gran poder espiritual había entrado y les había dejado una carta con las indicaciones donde se encontraba la persona que buscaban pidiéndoles que la protegieran aunque nadie había llegado a verlo en persona, todo sucedió muy rápido. Había sido muy extraño y quizá era una trampa pero decidieron seguir su intuición que decía que la carta no mentía. Y ahora mismo ahí se encontraban, atravesando un claro y acercándose a una hermosa casita que de no ser por lo de la carta nadie sospecharía que ahí había una.

Por una parte Keyko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru y el príncipe Koenma estaban enfrente de la puerta. Empezaron a llamar pero nadie les contestaba. Después de unos minutos, Yusuke harto de esperar empezó a aporrear la puerta y a amenazar a los integrantes de esa casa.

-¡Eyyyy! Los de ahí dentro, sabemos que estáis ahí. Abrid.

-Más vale que abráis o tiraré la puerta abajo.-gritó un enfadadísimo Yusuke.

-Yusuke no seas tan grosero.- le riñó Keyko.

- Lo siento Keyko pero…

Su frase quedó inacabada puesto en ese momento la puerta principal empezó a abrirse lentamente y tal fue el tamaño de la sorpresa que les esperaba cuando quien abrió la puerta fue el mismo chico que estuvo con Botan en la cafetería, su novio. Aunque ahora estaba un poco más diferente, se le veía con los ojos rojos, pálido y de mal humor.

-¿Qué queréis?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-respondió Yusuke con otra pregunta.

-Vivo aquí, si no queréis nada largaos.

Tamahome hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta pero Yusuke interpuso su cuerpo demostrando que su fachada de chico duró no era ninguna mentira.

-Queremos pasar.

Casi se llega a iniciar una pelea cuando del fondo apareció una mujer preguntando quien era. Amablemente, Takiko les hizo pasar y se sentaron en el comedor. La atmosfera era un poco tensa, todos estaban callados y serios, no parecían tener ningunas ganas de hablar pero lo más extraño aún es que estaban realmente inquietos.

-¿Eres tú la chica que debemos proteger?-pregunto Yusuke.

-¿EH?

-Nos enviaron esta carta.-habló el príncipe Koenma extendiendo la carta frente a esa mujer.

Todos los integrantes de la casa, incluido un niño se acercaron y leyeron la carta. Al final Takiko se atrevió a responder.

-No, no soy yo esa princesa que buscáis lo siento.

-Lo que suponía, esto era una broma. Sólo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

El equipo Urameshi se levantó de su asiento y se fueron poco a poco a la puerta, pero algo les hizo detenerse y girar en seco.

-No es ninguna broma.- dijo el más joven.- es cierto que la princesa que buscáis vive aquí pero ahora mismo no se encuentra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque esa chica es mi hermana.

-¡Kohaku! No deberías de decir eso a extraños.- exclamó Nuriko.

-No son extraños. Ellos son los amigos de mi hermana.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué dices que somos amigos de tu hermana?-interrogó seriamente el príncipe Koenma.- ¿Te refieres a la princesa?

-Me llamó Kohaku Yakimitsu y mi hermana, la princesa como vosotros la llamáis es amiga vuestra desde hace tiempo. O al menos la conocéis desde hace mucho.

-¿Quién es tu hermana?-preguntó Kuwabara.- Que yo sepa se supone que esa princesa tiene que ser realmente bella y yo a la única mujer preciosa que conozco es Yukina.- dijo esto último estando colorado y cogiéndole las manos.

-Mi hermana es Botan, Botan Yakimitsu.

En ese momento todos se quedaron de piedra, nadie decía nada, la habitación se había quedado completamente silenciosa. De repente un sonoro grito que decía "¡Qué!" se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

-Botan, nuestra Botan.-decía el príncipe Koenma incrédulo.

-Sí.

-La que tiene cabello azul y ojos amatista como tú.

-Sí.- dijeron los demás perdiendo la poca paciencia que en ese momento tenían.

-Podemos sentarnos.- pidieron amablemente.

Después de sentarse, nadie dijo nada. El equipo Urameshi estaba en estado de shock, tenían caras sorprendidas, anonadadas y es que como no tenerlas. Habían sospechado que a Botan le pasaba algo pero nunca se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza que ella en realidad fuera la persona que estaban buscando.

-No me lo puedo creer.- decía el príncipe Koenma consternado.- Tan cerca que estaba de nosotros y ni siquiera lo notamos.

-Pero Botan no puede ser.-gritó Kuwabra.-ella no es hermosa, si es una chica guapa, normal pero no lo hermosa que se supone que era la princesa.

-¿Alguna vez le has visto su verdadero aspecto?-preguntó Tamahome groseramente y con gran hostilidad en la voz y es que aunque le había hecho mucho daño, él no podía soportar que hablaran mal de ella, porque Botan no solo era bella en el exterior, sino también en el interior y eso era lo que más importaba.

-Bueno, no creo.

-En realidad si lo pensáis bien todo encaja.-empezó Shizuru.- Botan de vacaciones y no nos quiere ayudar, nos la encontramos con él.-dijo señalando a Tamahome.- y pone se pone absolutamente nerviosa mientras hablamos con ella o la miramos. Era muy sospechosa la forma en que actuaba aunque eso lo achacamos a que estaba saliendo contigo.

-Si eso es verdad. Por cierto, ¿es cierto lo de que sois novios o solo fue una excusa para ayudarla a salir del atolladero?

-Era cierto.

-¿Era?-dijo no muy convencida Keyko.- me da la sensación de que está pasando algo que no queréis contarnos.

-Lo hemos dejado hoy. Por eso ella no está. Ha sido todo culpa mía, si le pasa algo entonces yo.-intentó decir Tamahome pero su voz se vio cortada por sus propios sollozos y la angustia que sentía.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

En ese instante la puerta principal se abrió de par en par, de allí entró una desaliñada Botan. Tenía un aspecto terrible, estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, tiritaba. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Su pelo estaba hecho una maraña en la coleta. Sus ropas se le adherían como una segunda piel, estaban sucias y desgarradas. Por detrás de ella entraron Kurama y Hiei quienes al ver la fantástica reunión que se había producido se miraron entre sí y volvieron a mirar a los presentes que les miraban estupefactos.

Botan entró silenciosa a la habitación, no había mirado a nadie a la cara, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarles cara a cara. Se sentía sumamente traicionada y herida por todos, lo único que quería era coger sus cosas e irse muy lejos de ese lugar y dicho sea de paso, olvidarse de todo lo sucedido no le vendría nada mal.

-Hermana.-gritó Kohaku quien fue el primero en reaccionar.- ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Me caí en el bosque, estoy bien.-le dijo con voz ronca.

-Botan te prepararé un baño calentito.-ofreció Takiko.

-No hace falta.-dicho esto, Botan se metió en su habitación y empezó a hacer una maleta con todas sus cosas. Mientras tanto en el salón el ambiente no era muy cómodo que digamos. La tensión era palpable y otros sentimientos como culpabilidad y preocupación también se hacían notar.

-Kurama, Hiei ¿vosotros lo sabíais?-preguntó Yusuke seriamente.

-Sí.

-¡Y por qué no nos lo dijisteis, microbio! ¡Nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchas cosas!

-Porque le hicimos una promesa, Kuwabara.-respondió simplemente Kurama.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

-Desde las dos semanas que desaparecimos. Nos transformamos en animales y ella nos acogió.

-En pocas palabras le debíamos una y por eso le guardamos el secreto.-dijo Hiei cortante mientras recibía una furiosa mirada de Kurwabara quien estaba a punto de replicar pero antes se le adelantaron.

-Creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento y en otro lugar- propuso Kurama.

Mientras todos meditaban esas palabras la puerta del cuarto de Botan se abrió. De allí salió la chica de pelo azul tal cual había llegado pero con la diferencia de que cargaba unas maletas que se veían muy pesadas.

-Teta si no te cambias y tomas un baño caliente te resfriarás.-le dijo un preocupado Kohaku.

-No te preocupes lo haré.

-¿Estas lista? ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Kurama.

-Iros ¿A dónde?-preguntó Yusuke.

-A un hotel.-contestó Botan.

-¡Qué!-Gritaron todos los integrantes de la casa.

-Botan, tú no te vas, tú no te puedes ir.-empezó a decir Tasuki en tono enojado.

-¡Qué no me voy!-le contestó ella de forma retadora.- pues mira bien si me puedo ir o no.

-No te vayas si es porque yo estoy aquí, no te molestes. El que se irá seré yo, al fin y al cabo todo esto es mi culpa.-dijo Tamahome realmente apenado.

-Lo siento, pero mi decisión ya está tomada.

-¿Por qué? Si Tamahome se va tú no tienes motivos para irte.

-Sí tengo motivos, y a parte si Tamahome quiere irse con su amante que sea por su propia voluntad, no porque yo le eche de una casa que también es suya.

-Botan perdóname, lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento. Dame otra oportunidad.

-No has hecho nada malo Tamahome. Al fin y al cabo a quien elegiste fue a ella no a mí. No tengo nada que reprocharte.

-Entonces, si no es por lo de Tamahome ¿por qué te vas?-se dignó a preguntar Uruki la cuestión que todos se hacían en sus cabezas.

-No quiero estar en una casa donde no se me aprecia, donde se me miente y donde no confían absolutamente nada en mí.

-¡No digas tonterías hermana!

-No son tonterías.

-¿Eso quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Ellos? ¿Les crees antes a ellos que a nosotros que hemos estado toda la vida contigo?-se exaltó Nuriko.

-Ellos no me han dicho nada y solo creo lo que mis propios ojos ven.

-Pues entonces no sé de donde sacas todas esas tonterías.-habló Nuriko quien recibió en respuesta una ceja alzada de Botan.

-¡Tonterías!-empezó a subir el tono de voz.- ¡Tonterías! ¡No son tonterías! Eso es lo que me habéis hecho sentir. Pero ¿Quién crees que soy? Puede que sea despistada y patosa pero no soy estúpida, puede que no me haya dado cuenta del engañó de Tamahome porque confiaba ciegamente en él, hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos ¡PERO NO SOY ESTÚPIDA!

Las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo empezaron a correr por su bello rostro sin restricción alguna.

-Yo sabía que vosotros lo sabías, yo quería creer que confiabais en mí, yo no soy una muñeca. Quizá si me lo hubieseis dicho me hubiera ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Pero vosotros os lo callasteis, siempre es así.

- Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar la próxima vez…

-¡No habrá próxima vez! Ya estoy harta siempre es igual.-interrumpió una muy enfadada Botan.

-¡Siempre! Sólo ha sido esta vez.

-¡Sólo esta vez! ¡Y lo de mis padres! ¡Y los planes de Nakago! Ni siquiera me dijisteis cuando ellos-señaló a Kurama y a Hiei- se transformaron en animales. Debisteis de divertiros mucho riéndoos en mi contra ¿no?

-Lo hacíamos por tu bien.

-A veces ahorrar el sufrimiento de una persona no hace bien sino que da más sufrimiento.

-Teta, por favor.

-Lo siento Kohaku, me habéis hecho mucho daño. Tú, mi hermano, y vosotros las personas en las que más confiaba me habéis traicionado. Duele. Mi corazón me duele, o al menos lo que queda de él, lo siento pero no puedo seguir aquí bajo vuestra protección, creo que ya soy mayorcita para saber cuidar de mi misma.-dijo esto último esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-No te vayas. Por favor no me dejes.-suplicó Kohaku con los ojos llorosos mientras que veía como su hermana, Kurama y Hiei pasaban por la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho.-acto seguido el portazo se escuchó por toda la habitación.

El equipo Urameshi que todavía estaba allí, tenía la sensación de estar en un universo paralelo. Nunca habían visto a la alegre y despistada Botan de esa manera, se notaba que estaba destrozada pero lo peor era que había dejado a todos los demás a su alrededor destrozados también. Yusuke tomó la decisión, a pesar de que quería saber mucho más sobre el tema no tenían derecho de escuchar y ver el dolor ajeno. Con una seña de la mano todos se levantaron y se despidieron. Al salir el aire puro y frío les abofeteo en la cara y es que habían presenciado algo que no sólo no comprendían, sino que tenían la sensación que no deberían de haber visto esa escena. Por su parte, los integrantes de la casa estaban abatidos. Kohaku lloraba desconsoladamente en la habitación, Tamahome por su parte hacía lo mismo, sólo que se sentía mucho más miserable que todos los allí reunidos, la culpa nunca lo dejaría libre.

Mientras tanto Hiei y Kurama cargaban una maleta cada uno y Botan caminaba en medio de ellos como si de un alma en pena se tratase. La verdad es que sentía frío y quería darse un baño caliente cuanto antes, estaba más que segura que al día siguiente amanecería con un resfriado de un par de narices.

En las calles de la ciudad todavía había una ligera llovizna, el aguacero ya había pasado. Llegaron a un hotel cuyos propietarios eran muy amigos de los padres de Kurama. Hiei dejó la maleta y se despidió de Kurama, volvió al Makai junto con Mukuro. Mañana ya se volverían a ver y hablarían seriamente de eso.

Cuando entraron al hotel Botan se quedó impresionada, había columnas románicas hechas de mármol, adornadas con un arco de herradura semicircular. En el techo una preciosa cúpula con pinturas al fresco. La recepción del hotel era impresionante, con sillones y una mesa para sentarse a esperar mientras podías leer la revista. Botan se empezaba a sentir muy fuera de lugar y es que sabía que su aspecto no era de los mejores. Entraron despacio, mientras Botan se sorprendía de su aspecto oriental. Unos hombres musculosos que aparecieron de quién sabe dónde cogieron a Botan de los brazos y la intentaron sacar de allí a la fuerza. Botan por su parte no sabía qué hacer, sabía que su aspecto no era precisamente el mejor para entrar a ese tipo de lugares, se volvía a sentir avergonzada pero lo peor es que esta vez estaba avergonzando a Kurama también y eso le hacía odiarse a sí misma más de lo que ya se odiaba. Comenzó a llorar por sentirse impotente y mucho más por hacerle pasar por esa humillación al amor de su vida. De un momento a otro sintió unas manos cálidas que le arrebataban de los brazos de esos gorilas, sintió como chocaba con un fuerte pecho y como unos brazos protectores la abrazaban.

-No dejaré que os la llevéis.-Advirtió Kurama.

-Gente como esta no puede quedarse aquí. Deja que nos la llevemos chico, tú te puedes quedar.

-No, esto es un hotel y se supone que la gente se queda aquí a dormir. No hay por qué fastidiar a sus ocupantes.

-Chico te lo advertimos, si quieres tú te puedes quedar pero deja que ella se marche o llamaremos a los dueños.

-Llámenlos. Adelante.-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro sin dejar de abrazar a Botan.

Los hombres llamaron a los propietarios que justamente estaban allí. Cuando los propietarios llegaron se escuchó a un hombre decir:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo en tono enfadado pero de repente al ver al pelirrojo se interrumpió y tanto él como su mujer se sorprendieron.- ¡Oh!

-¡Suuichi cuánto tiempo sin verte!- exclamaron una mujer regordeta y simpática y un hombre alto, gordito y medio calvo a la vez. Mientras que los dos gorilas miraban asombrados la escena.

-Hola señores Yamamoto, me preguntaba si nos podrían dar urgentemente una habitación para dos.

-¿Para dos?

-Sí, vera es que mi amiga se acaba de mudar y no tiene donde quedarse.- los señores se asomaron a ver a la pobre Botan.

-¡Díos mío chiquilla! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- exclamó la mujer horrorizada.

-Y-yo.

-Se averió el coche y tuvo que venir a pie-expuso Kurama sacando del problema.

-¿y ese aspecto tan horrible?

-Es- es que vine caminando por una ladera y me caí, luego me pilló el aguacero y no tenía paraguas, cuando llegue aquí me encontré con Ku- Suuichi y me trajo hasta aquí.

-Ay Dios Mío, pobre niña, anda ven aquí. Te llevaré a tu habitación para que te des una ducha agradable. Suuichi cariño ¿tú también dormirás en la misma?

-Si no es molestia, no me gustaría dejarla sola.

-Muy bien, yo la llevaré a la habitación cariño, tu y Suuichi encargaros de la reserva.

-¿A qué habitación la llevaras?

-A la 205.

-De acuerdo, Suuichi si me permites.

Kurama acompañó al señor Yamamoto hacia recepción donde les hizo la reservación, los gorilas se disculparon rápidamente con él pues no querían tener problemas. Después de dar firmas y un adelanto del dinero el señor Yamamoto le dio a Kurama otra llave de la habitación. Se quedaron hablando un poco sobre la situación de ambas familias hasta que se despidieron.

-Cuídala bien chico.

-Por supuesto.-contestó cortésmente el pelirrojo.

Kurama subió a la habitación. Cuando entró vio a Botan sentada en el suelo. Al oírlo entrar ella subió la cabeza y murmuró un "lo siento". Estaba apenada y avergonzada de todos los problemas que le había causado hoy al pelirrojo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte ni sentirte avergonzada. Son cosas que pasan. La próxima vez a lo mejor me pasa a mí.-le dio una amable sonrisa, la sonrisa de la que ella se enamoró nada más verla.

-No, esas cosas solo me pasan a mí.-susurro escondiendo la cara entre sus mojadas ropas-me siento tan avergonzada contigo. No quería causarte tantos problemas.

-Para mí no son problemas. Ha sido, es y siempre será un gusto poder ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Botan alzo su cabeza, su mirada todavía estaba llorosa pero le esbozo una dulce sonrisa de gratitud a Kurama.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño?

-Es que la bañera se está llenando de agua caliente. Como es muy amplia tarda mucho.

-Al menos cámbiate, pescarás un resfriado.

-Ya lo he pescado pero no te preocupes en cuanto se llene me daré un largo y relajante baño.

Un sonido bastante típico salió del estómago de Botan avergonzándola más. Este sonido produjo la risa del pelirrojo quien se dirigió al teléfono y pidió cena para dos y que se la llevaran a la habitación. Cuando la cena llegó ambos se pusieron a comer en silencio. Botan tenía una sopa caliente para poder recobrar fuerzas, arroz, y una hamburguesa. Kurama comía pescado frito con arroz blanco y sopa de miso. Para postre ambos compartieron una manzana y un café calentito. No hubo conversación en ningún momento hasta que sin haber un motivo aparente Botan empezó a llorar a lágrima viva. Kurama le pasó la mano por la espalda tranquilizándola y reconfortándola con su silencio. De repente Botan alzó su cara y miró directamente a los ojos de Kurama.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Ya te lo dije, porque te quiero y quiero hacerte feliz.-dijo Kurama con voz dulce.

-Gracias.-dijo volviendo a llorar.-Por favor, hazme feliz Kurama.

Esa petición sumada al abrazo de oso que le había lanzado más ese frágil aspecto que tenía la chica hizo sentir a Kurama, por una parte, que era un miserable por haber engañado así a la chica, pero por otra parte tenía un sentimiento de protección hacia ella que no sentía por nadie. En ese mismo instante se juró que la protegería de todo y de todos para que nunca más volviese a derramar ninguna lágrima.

-Anda ves a darte un buen baño mientras yo llamó a mi madre y le digo que me quedaré contigo ¿vale?-le dijo dulcemente.

-Vale.

Botan quien todavía no se había cambiado siquiera de ropa por cabezonería, se fue a ver cómo iba la bañera. El agua estaba muy caliente y la bañera casi llena. Cogió unas sales de baño relajantes y otras para hacer espuma y las tiró al agua.

Se despojo de sus ropas todavía empapadas. Se quito la coleta y empezó a desenredar un poco la maraña de su cabello, su piel estaba muy fría. Curó sus heridas aunque luego del baño tendría que volver a hacerlo. Se metió en la bañera, el contraste de la temperatura del agua con la de su piel le hizo estremecerse.

Mientras con una delicada esponja empezó a bañarse la piel. Su cabello se esparcía por el agua. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Ese había sido el día más largo y doloroso de su vida. Mientras se bañaba empezó a pensar en todas las cosas malas que les había dicho a sus amigos y a su hermano, estaba segura de que ella se había pasado tres pueblos y medio pero no podía evitarlo, emocionalmente se sentía mal pero es que ellos le habían hecho sentir así y como venganza había intentado hacer que ellos se sintieran un poco miserables, al igual que ella se sentía. Hundió la cabeza en la bañera. Era una estúpida, definitivamente era una estúpida y no lo podía evitar. Mientras Botan se relajaba en la bañera, Kurama había entrado de forma sigilosa en la habitación. Oía todo lo que Botan hacía pero no quería asustarla. Quería sorprenderla y hacerla sentir una reina, no sabía si era para quitar ese remordimiento que tenía pero estaba seguro de que esa sorpresa le encantaría, oyó como Botan salía de la bañera y se recargó en la pared más oscura a esperar pacientemente a que ella saliera.

Botan salió de la bañera. Había estado allí tiempo suficiente como para pensar en todo lo ocurrido y sinceramente no tenía ganas de pensar tenía ganas de descansar. Volvió a curar sus heridas y cerró con su energía espiritual todas las que pudo. Se puso una crema para el cuerpo y se desenredo el pelo, lo secó dejando ver toda la hermosura oculta que solo ella poseía. Se envolvió en la toalla y salió de la habitación, pues no había oído llegar a Kurama.

Cuando salió del baño se quedó encantada con la vista que ofrecía. Había un montón de velas de olor a rosa en el suelo, iluminando tibiamente la estancia. A sus pies notó algo suave y en seguida miró. Había un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas desde la puerta del baño hasta el borde de su cama. No, incluso había pétalos encima de la cama. Por las velas y las rosas la habitación tenía un enorme olor dulce de rosas. Le encantaban ese tipo de olores. Buscó a Kurama por la habitación con la mirada, sabía que debía estar ahí, escondido en algún sitio hasta que en un rincón oscuro pudo apreciar perfectamente esos ojos esmeralda que la miraban con intensidad y sonreían por su favorable reacción a la sorpresa. Kurama fue acercándose lentamente hacia la cama de la chica y se sentó a un extremo, acto seguido palmeó hacia su lado indicándole a la maravillada chica que se sentara. Botan obedeció el silencioso llamado de su compañero de habitación. Se acercó hacia él con una actitud tímida y se sentó a su lado. Kurama le cogió suavemente el mentón y le hizo girarse hacia él.

-¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa?-dijo mientras le acariciaba los pómulos dulcemente.

-Me ha encantado gracias.

Poco a poco Kurama fue acercando sus labios a los de ella hasta que se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso. Botan al principio no supo cómo reaccionar pero luego acabó respondiendo al beso. Ese beso les transmitió miles de sensaciones, amor, pasión, dulzura. Kurama pidió permiso y adentró su lengua en la boca de la chica, exploró y Botan hizo lo mismo también hasta que ese inocente beso se desató en una danza de lenguas. Poco a poco Kurama tumbó a Botan con delicadeza sobre el colchón lleno de pétalos de rosa. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar la piel expuesta de la chica mientras que tras un beso seguía otro y otro. En cuanto las caricias empezaron a subir de tono, Botan paró en seco a Kurama y le apartó un poco. Su cara se veía acalorada y le costaba respirar.

-Ku-kurama, yo, yo no.-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un dedo que estaba en su boca y un amable shh.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras, no te forzaré a nada.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en Botan, su cuerpo instantáneamente se relajó y ahora estaba mucho más tranquila. Volvieron donde lo habían dejado antes, empezó a besarla, luego la beso en los párpados, en los pómulos, en la nariz, en la barbilla y en la boca.

Botan acabó por abandonar el nerviosismo, todavía estaba nerviosa pero sabía que Kurama era un hombre gentil y que siempre le ayudaría. Sintió como la única prenda que llevaba encima desaparecía de su cuerpo. Kurama se levantó un poco y empezó a admirar el cuerpo femenino que había debajo de él. Estaba tan contento de poder estar así con ella, no sabía cómo había llegado a este punto pero de una cosa estaba seguro, la amaba. Sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por la almohada, libres, su cuerpo era perfecto, suave y olía a mora y su cara tenía ese sonrojo que la hacía ver tan adorable. Esa imagen quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria. Botan en respuesta al escaneo que Kurama le estaba haciendo se cubrió los pechos.

-Eres hermosa.-le susurró Kurama al oído.

Amablemente cogió sus manos y se las puso extendidas en la cama, inmediatamente después le dio un largo beso mientras que empezaba a acariciar esa piel tan tersa y tan suave como el terciopelo. Botan nunca se había sentido así con un beso, los besos con Tamahome eran distintos pero no le hacían sentir lo que Kurama le hacía con sus besos. Miles de indescriptibles sensaciones pasaban por su cuerpo. Oleadas y oleadas de placer, calor, la sangre le hervía. Kurama empezó a besarle el cuello e iba bajando poco a poco mientras su compañera lo único que podía hacer era gemir de la forma más silenciosa posible. Botan empezó a sentir que se derretía cuando las manos y la boca de Kurama le acariciaban los senos y las piernas. El pelo de Kurama se paseaba libremente por su cuerpo haciéndole minúsculas cosquillas, como si el pelo también quisiera acariciarle el cuerpo y hacerla sentir una verdadera princesa.

Botan también quería explorar el cuerpo de Kurama pero no sabía cómo decírselo, tímidamente subió una mano e intentó desabotonar la camisa, estaba tan nerviosa que los dedos le temblaban. El chico por su parte paró lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó un poco por encima del cuerpo de Botan y le ofreció una agradable sonrisa, le encantaba que su chica sintiese curiosidad por su cuerpo. Se desabotonó la camisa y la tiró rápidamente al suelo. Luego se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers y dejó que su amada lo mirara en todo su esplendor.

Botan estaba atónita, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y aunque había sentido algo duro cerca de su abdomen no se imagina que fuera tan, tan … No tenía siquiera palabras para describirlo, notó como el calor subía hasta su cara y desvió la mirada del cuerpo masculino para luego volverla a posar sobre él nuevamente de forma tímida. Esta reacción le causo gracia a Kurama quien empezó a reír, no sabía que fuese tan inocente y eso la hacía ver adorable. Mientras se volvió a acercar a la cama notó como los músculos de la chica se tensaban. Volvió a acariciarla lentamente intentando relajarla. Cuando sus miradas conectaron Botan descifró rápidamente el mensaje que Kurama le daba "no te preocupes, sólo haré lo que tú quieras", eso es lo que la mirada de Kurama le decía. Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse otra vez. Sus manos se movieron para acariciar esa espalda masculina, se enredaba con sus cabellos pero la sensación le encantó. Siguió su recorrido por el cuerpo masculino mientras él se dejaba explorar. Kurama notaba como las suaves e inexpertas manos de Botan le acariciaban la piel, esa sensación nunca podría describirla con palabras, solo con una pequeña caricia había logrado encender su pasión y darle placer al mismo tiempo. Era simplemente increíble.

Kurama se colocó sobre ella y besó todo su cuerpo, le abrió las piernas e introdujo un dedo en el interior de ella, al principio la sensación fue extraña para ella pero poco a poco se acostumbró. Luego le introdujo otro dedo y empezó a moverlo hasta que notó que estaba lista. Subió su cabeza y enfrentó su mirada directamente.

-¿Estás segura? Si quieres podemos parar.

-E-estoy segura pero un poco asustada.

-Intentaré no hacerte daño, seré lo más gentil que pueda.

Los ojos de Botan empezaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimillas de felicidad, eso hizo que Kurama se asustara.

-¿Qué pasa? Si no quieres no hace falta que lo hagas, esto es cosa de dos.

Botan negó con su cabeza, se tapó los ojos y le dijo:

-Es-es que eres tan bueno conmigo, me tratas como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana a pesar de que yo también te he hecho daño. Estoy tan feliz de que estés a mi lado.

Esas palabras le cayeron a Kurama como un balde de agua fría, en su corazón se abrió un completo hoyo. No estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabía pero ahora no podía parar. Con una sonrisa dulce le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano y le dijo:

-Eso es porque eres mi muñeca de porcelana, mi princesa, eso es porque te amo.

Delicadamente depositó un beso en sus labios, le abrió las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas.

-Puede que al principio te duela un poco pero intentaré no hacerte daño.

Después de estas palabras, poco a poco se introdujo en ella. Por su parte Botan no sintió ningún daño, si le molestaba la intrusión pero lentamente se fue acostumbrando y empezó a sentir placer. Los gemidos se entremezclaban y se ahogaban con besos, todo en esa habitación era una canción, los gemidos mezclados eran la letra y el baile se transformaba en un vaivén de caderas hasta que al fin ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Kurama se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amada. Era tan delicioso sentir sus respiraciones entremezcladas, la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor. Kurama beso la frente de Botan.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-entonces Botan empezó a reír.

Estaba exhausta y no podía mover su cuerpo, Kurama lo sabía. Por ello la alzó en brazos como si de una princesa se tratase, aparto las sábanas y la dejó suavemente en la cama para luego colocarse a su lado. Se abrazaron el uno al otro y así desnudos se durmieron ajenos a la poderosa energía espiritual que había sido transferida en esa unión.

**Buenas a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic pero se me ha hecho realmente complicado escribir lemon. Es la primera vez que lo hago así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo y si pueden dejarme su opinión o darme algún consejillo no me vendría mal.**

**Si les digo la verdad me ha costado tres días escribir el lemon** **y finalmente lo he subido aunque no me convence del todo y bueno en realidad este capi tampoco. Resulta que mi ordenador tiene el disco duro tocado y me han tenido que hacer un formateo y como comprenderan me quedé sin mis amados fics. Este capi que ya lo tenía medio escrito lo tube que volver a escribir y fue un fastidio porque no me quedaba como yo quería. Esperemos que con Error de identidad no os haga esperar tanto pero tengo que volver a escribirlo todo y leerlo asi que supongo que también tardaré.**

**Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado el capítulo. Quiero seguir recibiendo vuestras opiniones que son mi motor principal de inspiración. Un beso para todooos. (L).  
**


End file.
